Complicated Love
by Winter-Angel17
Summary: It started with a play, then the heartsnatchers become involved. It ended with a complicated love. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Beyblades.
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Love.**

**Chapter One:**

"Wow that was so cool!"

Rolling my eyes I refocused onto my book. The kids in the class had started some new trend. Braiding or something.

"That was so sweet. Tyson do it again!" snapping my book shut in irritation I spared a glace to see what was actually happening.

I watched as Tyson Granger, the joker and class moron, took some kind of stances. I assumed fighting, was this the braiding they were into? Some kind of martial arts?

I watched as he reached into his back pocket, I wondered what he was getting. He answered my curiosity with some metal device with another metal device attached.

"Ready Dragoon?" he said to the little round top.

"Three...Two...One...Let it rip."

I was horrified to find it was just some silly game with spinning tops.

"Earth to Rei?" a hand waved in front of my face, pulling me from the silly little battle taking place. I looked up to see Mina and Lita laughing at me.

"Thinking of taking up a new hobby?" Mina teased. She winked at me.

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"Braiding?" I tried.

"Its Blading actually." some girl in my class cut me off. I looked at her with a blank stare.

She had brown hair and matching eyes.

"Thanks Hilary for the useless information." Mina smiled, she made the insult sound like a compliment.

The draft girl smiled and welcomed Mina, not overly realising what she had said.

The bell rang for our next period, I checked my timetable, it was the start of the year and I hadn't learnt what and where I was going just yet.

"Drama." I said aloud, I looked at Mina and Lita. They shook their heads, I guess I wasn't with them, I sighed and hugged them goodbye and made my way to B53.

I walked in, narrowly missing a chalk board eraser. I sighed in relief, I looked to find an empty seat and away from of the bafoons I had share the room with. I found a seat toward the side close to the door. It was four rows back, perfect. I went to make my way to the seat, as I sat down, I heard a crash and looked up. I kept my groan inward, that girl from before is in here. I looked away before she saw me. To my luck she took the seat right next to me.

The teacher called the class to attention.

"We will be preforming the story Romeo and Juliet."

The class all groaned and broke out into conversation. I was excited, I liked this story. The romance was just every girls dream.

"We will take auditions for every part and will then decide who will be who by the end of the day. The parts will be posted tomorrow in the main hall. I will give you this period to refresh your minds of the play. "

I took my own copy of Shakespeare's wonderfully written tragedy, I started to refresh on the characters, I thought about Juliet but I may just go for Rosaline, she has a small part. I shrugged and decided to go for her instead.

"The other year 11 will also be doing this play, it will be combined, if you are given a part, you will be expected to give up your free time."

I shrugged, Rosaline will be fine, she is just in the start of the play, more of an interest then a play.

I for some unknown reason, started to listen into the girl's conversation next to me.

"Oh I hope Kai play Romeo, it would be fate."

I tried to think hard who Kai actually was. Then it hit me, the guy with the two toned blue hair, he was so cold and distant, he made me look warm and friendly. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, I had heard that someone had compared me to him, I shuddered at that. I resented being compared to the tall, muscular male who was king of ice.

The bell rang a little too early for my liking, I waited for the class to empty out before I did, which took about five seconds. This class could put sprinters to shame with bolting from here. I kept my book out and decided to navigate the halls like I always did, in a book. I choose to read Romeo and Juliet, falling in love with story. As I was walking I bumped into someone, dropping my stuff. The person had caught me and steadied me. They leant down and retrieved my stuff for me.

"Thank you." I said when I reached for my book. I looked up to find crimson eyes looking at me.

"Are you trying out?" the low voice asked.

"Thinking about it."

"Which part?" I looked at his hair and saw it was actually Kai.

"Rosaline, she had a small part." I blushed a little bit.

"Good choice."

"Are you?" I asked. I was a little curious, I had heard rumours about Kai but wasn't sure what was true and what wasn't.

"Count Paris, also a small part." he didn't smile but his eyes lit a little bit.

"Kai, you coming?" a red head called down the hall. He waltzed up to us, his eyes running down me. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist.

"Yeah, let's go." Kai's tone changed, he seemed a little irritated.

"Who is this?" the red head wriggled his eyebrows. I blushed and looked away.

"Look Red, she ain't interested. Just look at you, you could use a decent haircut. Don't even get me started on your outfit." came the saving voice of Mina.

I don't think I have been more grateful then now to hear her voice.

Mina walked up and stood between me and the red haired male.

"Beat it Tala, before I make you." Mina sounded to cold to him. She usually drooled over the opposite sex and gushed about them, well actually she hadn't been recently.

"Whoa back up the truck, what's going on?" Lita asked walking up with Amy beside her.

"We were leaving. Thanks again ah Kai." I wrapped my arm through Mina's and dragged her away.

As we kept walking down the hall, I remembered the auditions, I headed to the auditorium, my friends came to support me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The end of the day couldn't have come closer, the four of us waited around for Amy's computer class to finish, I checked my watch, I was sure hat everyone had seen who was playing who in the play.

"I will be back, just need to check on something." I said. I got to my feet gracefully and headed to the main hallway. I was right, it was empty.

I walked up and looked for the notice for the upcoming play. I read through to find my name. I found it a lot sooner, it was towards the top. I followed to see which part I had gotten. I almost fainted when I saw that it was Juliet. How did I even get it? I didn't even do that well.

I looked down one and saw Kai Hiwatari. I giggled when I saw that he had gotten Romeo.

I kept looking down the list, maybe I could fake something and swap with, Hilary? Who was that again?

I shrugged and couldn't remember, I walked back to meet the others and sat down on the grass, we had another fifteen minuets until Amy finished and then we had training. Serena was currently snoozing away the school woes. Mina had her head in her sketch pad, working on her fashion line. Lita was soaking up the sun, she smiled when she saw me.

"Sooooo?" she asked.

I looked away and then cleared my throat.

"I am going to be Juliet." I announced.

The girls cheered, Serena was woken up and asked what was going on.

"Meatball head, I am playing Juliet!" I informed her.

The girls jumped up, squealing and hugged me. I got congratulations. We were finally united with Amy and headed to the temple, it was the most privacy we would get. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were going to be joining us. We could pair up and practice some basic moves. We met up with the other three and walked in a group of eight. I was talking to Michelle about the upcoming play.

"Yeah Romeo is being played by Kai Hiwatari."

"Kai hey? Very nice and funny too."

I looked at her confused, she smiled and gestured for me to come closer.

"We are in a few classes together, he is actually my age. We have to take an extra class with year 11. we are classified 11A. I took music, Trista took Science and Amara sports."

"I thought Kai was cold?" I said getting all confused.

Were the rumours just that? Rumours? Then I thought back, he did seem cold when I talked to him earlier. He didn't smile.

"He is but I too am an unsocial person, we get along for that fact. We sit together at the back, he is a genius, probably in line with Amy."

I gaped, no one was ever in line with Amy, well in our year anyway.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I usually ask him when I need help and being in the top classes, that is a fair bit."

we spent most the time talking about the upcoming exams. I had already asked Amy to help tutor me, we still did study buddies of course, I just wanted extra help. Good thing Amy loved studying.

We made it to my temple in no time and transformed, as Sailors, we had a bit more strength then usual plus agility and stamina.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next day at school, everyone in our year was talking about the play, I heard some whispers about me but ignored them, if I started caring what they thought then I would get upset. I had been told we had an assembly, I had walked in with Lita, I lost it laughing when she had told me her new joke. We took our seats, I hadn't stopped the giggling, it was too funny. I looked around to see who else was going to be here. I saw Michelle and Kai walking in together. They seemed to be in conversation, Michelle smiled and waved at me, I gave a small wave back when they both were looking at me.

"Hey Rei, how are you?" I turned back to see Jed, he was a cute guy who was in the same classes as I was.

"I am good thanks and you?"

I made room for him to sit beside me, we started to talk about our classes. We were brought to attention, we had been told that one our teachers had been in accident and today will become a free day. Those of us under 16 and under had to remain here unless we had permission to leave. The crowd broke out in conversation as the principal left.

"Can you believe that?" Jed asked.

"Not really, I hope Mr Bake is alright." I said frowning. It sounded a little fishy to me. I looked at the others, they knew something was up too.

We started to walk and talk about what we thought.

"Heartsnatchers?"

"Sounds like it." I said in my serious voice.

"Mina and I will head to the hospital since she volunteers" there." Lita said.

I nodded, we were forming a plan.

"I will get Luna and Artemis and check the place to remake a digital profile." Amy said.

"Ok and I will..."

"Meatballhead, don't you have to study?" I suggested. She grumbled.

"Come on Rei lighten up." Serena grumbled.

"Why don't you go and see Darien." I suggested.

"Great idea, I shall call him right now!" she hurried off to call her precious Darien. I watched after her smiling. Sometimes I wished I had someone.

I walked by myself to the outdoors, sunshine will do me the world of good, I knew Grandpa wouldn't let me take the day off so I pulled out my Maths.

"YUCK!" I complained after starring at the same equation for ten minuets.

"The answer is negative 10" a male voice said behind me.

I turned back to see the two toned bluenette standing behind me. I wrote the answer down a little confused at how he got that.

"It's simple, you add it all together..." he took a seat and took my pen, he started to write out the steps on my spare notes.

"..then you divide t by your first number, and then time by 2 because that was in the equation..."

"But why negative ten, that's just ten."

"I wasn't finished yet, you then have to understand that the answer will be negative because the question is a negative."

I was slowly starting to get it, he explained it all again before I really got what he was saying.

"Thanks for that, was stuck on it for hours."

"Your welcome."

we stayed silent for a few minuets, surprisingly it didn't feel awkward.

"Do you need any more help?" he asked. He was looking down at my maths book.

I bit my lip, I remembered what Michelle said, he was smart, very smart. I decided why not since he offered to help.

"You any good at Physics?"

"I like Physics." he replied.

I smiled and pulled out my massive Physics book. I opened it up and handed over my assignment.

"Is it right in me saying that?" I asked while he read through it. He was focused in it and took my pen again. He started to fix a few things up.

"I take it you don't like Physics either?" he looked at me from my work, waiting for my response.

"Not overly. I like English Lit and Drama plus I don't mind sport."

He nodded and went back to my work, turned out I was way off with my equations and answers.

"I AM SO AWESOME!" came a high pitched voice, I turned to see and small little blue haired girl, she reminded me a little of Rini, I was starting to miss her a lot now.

"So irritating." I heard Kai mumble.

"She's not actually." I retorted.

He looked at me a little taken back, probably because I had heard what he had said. With all that I had been through, I had great hearing.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

I turned back and we were both starring at her. I pictured Rini and smiled.

"She reminds me of someone. The bubble energy is a great influence. We could all use it from time to time. Plus she has that no fear attitude which is also a bonus."

"I see." was all he said. I turned back to him.

We started to talk about the play and how much we didn't want to do it. I had put away my homework reluctantly. There were a few more questions I needed help with but I guess I would ask Amy.

"I'm Kai." he said holding out his hand.

"Rei." I said taking it and shaking it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

I checked my watch, seeing it was closer to the end of the school day, I was sure Gramps wouldn't mind my leaving. I gathered my stuff, I had been with Kenny and Max, talking about the upcoming camp.

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of camping." I admitted.

Dirt, leaves, trees, bugs. I wasn't liking the idea of the bugs really, I may be a solider but I was still a girl with fears.

"Come on, it will be fun." Max said. We were in the same English class, Kenny too was in with us. We were the Lit nerds as was Amy.

"Nah, I may just pass on it. Bugs and I don't get along." I shuddered to give effect.

"Good thing, Tyson snores loudly." Kenny said, looking up over his laptop. I could have sworn I had heard it talk once but it never did it again. Kenny said he was trying some program out.

"Not what I want to hear, Serena could probably trump it." I said, remembering how bad Serena is.

"Doubt it, Tyson is horrible..." I looked up at the newcomer, it was that girl from yesterday. I eyed her carefully.

"Hilary." she held out her hand, I shook it.

"Rei." I said. Her eyes lit and she smiled at me.

"Ah Juliet, how exciting."

I blushed a bit, I wasn't fond on doing the part but when Gramps had found out he told me how proud he was. He was going to be sitting in the front row.

"So how is the braiding...I mean blading going?" I asked. I wasn't sure what the fuss was, I did have bigger things to deal with. It had somehow became a massive thing all over the world, most the world was doing it. I had learned a few things when I had talked to Amy about it.

"It's good hey, you should come and check out the training with the boys today. Please, I could use female company." she begged me.

I wasn't too sure, I mean, I didn't even know this girl and somehow she was treating me like a friend. I had been told I needed more friends so I shrugged and agreed to go with.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I had been walking and talking with Hilary, learning some new things about this blading.

"A bit beast lives inside?" I asked. A little confused.

"Yeah, a bit beast hold powers for example, Tyson has Dragoon. He has the power of air. Max here has Draciel, power of water. Ray had Drigger, power of electricity. Kai has Dranzer, power of the flame." I was nodding and thinking it was like us as the scouts. I recovered myself before I tripped when I heard Kai having the power of fire. That hit a little close to home for me, being the Princess of the flame myself.

"Kai? He blades?"

"Yeah he is one of the best, Tyson is just a little better though. I got to say though, Tyson has such a heart for blading. He lives for it."

she started to smile and blush as she rambled on about Tyson, I eyed her and smirked myself.

"Sorry about yesterday, I kind of get defensive about blading myself, I am no good at it but I see why it is important. My friends all love it and so do I. So I am sorry." she ranted on.

"It's ok." I said, feeling just a little awkward about apologies. I never did well with this kind of thing.

"So about this Tyson guy..." I said, just seeing if my hunch was right.

"What about him?" Hilarys head snapped to me quickly, her eyes dangerous.

"How good is he?" I asked, not asking what I was going to ask. She seemed to relax at this and ranted on about how good he is. I listened tentatively, trying to figure out why it was just so important. We had arrived at Tyson's place, it was a small compared to the temple, we walked through the courtyard and headed straight for the back.

"Come on Drigger." I heard someone yell.

"It's Ray and..." Hilary paused, waiting for something. We heard a bellow of laughter. "Yep, Tyson."

we walked through to see the two standing opposite a massive dish, they were so focused on what was happening inside to notice our arrival. I looked around. I saw Kai, he looked really different, he had these blue stripes on his face. Did he wear facepaint? I wondered. I also notices just how muscularly he actually is. His blank tank covered his body, showing the lines. His arms looked massive, scary even. He wore blue pants that bagged at the bottom and a white scarf. He looked really...good. I flushed when I thought that and turned to someone else. I saw Tyson wearing his hat as he usually did, backwards too. He was casual, just jeans and a shirt, he showed a small amount of muscle. Ray wore his usual outfit, I hadn't seen him in much else really. I liked the outfit and asked him about it one time. He told me all about his family and their traditions. I had brought myself a shirt similar and wore it the next day, Ray had liked it and commented on it. I saw a few people I hadn't met before. They weren't looking at me.

"Rei, come sit with me." Hilary linked our arms and dragged me over to where there were some seats. I took a seat next to her, I watched as a few of the guys started to get ready for another batlle, Tyson had won against Ray. Ray come over and sat down beside me when he saw me.

"Hey Rei."

"Hi Ray."

we both smiled, we couldn't get over having the same name. It confused a lot of people but we found it amusing.

"How are you?" he asked. He looked a little drained. He took a massive swig from a water bottle and then offered me some. Being a germaphob I kindly refused.

"Yeah I'm good thanks and yourself?" I asked, I watched as he took another swig.

"Yeah...good...thanks." he said through swigs.

We watched as the next match was taking place, Kai was taking on some Brooklyn.

"Who is Brooklyn?" I asked, I hadn't heard of him before.

"He is in the year above us, as is Tala, Bryan, Spencer and then twins. Julia and Raul." Ray informed me. I nodded as he pointed each one out. Tala was the red haired guy from yesterday. Mina hated him for some reason. I tried to think why but I came up empty.

I started to watch as they launched their beyblades, was what they called them. I started to see thee entertainment factor as I watched more matches. Kai had beaten Brooklyn.

"Rei, what brings you here?" Kai asked as he took they empty chair beside me. Hilary had gone to talk to Tyson about something and Ray was talking to Kenny who was near the dish.

"Trying to understand this sport I guess."

I felt nervous for some reason, I hadn't overly noticed Kai's looks before, well I had but not like this. I flushed and covered my mouth, looking away.

"Here." Kai handed me a bottle of water.

"Oh, no thank you."

"It's not opened." he said. I looked at the cap, it hadn't been broken yet, I took it with a smile. I felt my communication go off, I excused myself to bathroom.

"Scouts, to central park." I heard Lita's voice. I nodded and looked around. I saw the window and headed out through it. I looked around and saw no one going into the bathroom. I bolted to where I was needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I remembered the battle last night, it had gone on till early hours of this morning. I crashed when I got home, a little bruised. As I showered and got ready, I realised I had less then three hours of sleep. I yawned and grabbed my stuff for school, skipping breakfast and slowly making my way to school. I pulled my timetable out to see what I had first, I smacked myself in the face when I saw I had a free period. I groaned, I could have slept for another hour, or had breakfast. Deciding to get some breakfast I popped into the diner.

"Rei, you look so tired." I heard Andrew's worried voice.

I smiled and trudged over to where he and Darien were currently sitting.

"Late night?" Darien asked. He gave me a knowing look, I nodded. We hadn't used him in the fight, we didn't need to.

"Kind of...hope...goes...fast." I said through yawns. They gave me a knowing look. Already filling in some of my blanks. Lita walked in next and joined us, Andrew had left ten minuets later, to pick up his sister.

"I have sport next." I groaned.

"We all have sport, its Seniors Sport."

I groaned even more, I was dreading this, it meant we will be placed with the year above which meant I had some explaining to do. The doorbell rang and in came...

"REI!" I turned to see Hilary walking this way, she was with Max, she smiled and waved shyly.

"Hi...Hilary." I said through yawns. I still hadn't woken up just yet.

"Rei you look tired." Max said, stating the obvious.

"Just a little." I smiled.

"So..." Hilary started, she looked away from Darien. I finally clicked.

"Hilary and Max this here is my friend Darien."

Darien shook both theirs hands and smiled a polite hello. He excused himself to go and collect Serena for school. Max and Hilary joined the table. I got a message from Mina and Amy telling they they were at school and will see me in Sport. I groaned yet again.

"I don't want to do sport." I said, stretching out my sore muscles. I hadn't fully recovered from the fight.

"Me either, I just want to sleep." Lita joined in, she rubbed her tired eyes and yawned.

"What is the sport we are playing?" I asked. I had no clue and my brain was to fried to find the answer.

"I think there is the choices between, basketball, soccer, bowling and rowing." Max said tapping his chin in thought.

"I wanna do soccer, I can stand there." I said.

We had spent an hour just talking. I started to like Hilary, slightly, she was alright. I still kept to myself with her and Max.

As we were walking I had been talking to Max about our short stories due next week.

"I am writing a psychological thriller. I am actually liking my work so far." I reached in and handed it over to him. He started to read it.

"Wow Rei this is amazing. You have to let me read it when you finish." he hadn't taken long to read through the first two chapters. I nodded and made a note for it. We walked into the school grounds, I was reading Max's work.

"This is great Max, can I read when you finish it?"

"Sure, I guess we can trade stories."

I laughed and handed it back. I walked to my locker, I threw my bag in.

"So the Queen of Ice actually does smile. You scared to like people?" came Emily's voice. I shuddered, I couldn't help it, it was so annoying. I would much rather listen to Mina sing then her voice anyday.

"No, it's people like you she doesn't want to socialise with." came my saving grace. I turned back to thank the person when my brain finally saw who it was. I wanted to smack myself in the face.

"Well well Kai, nice to always see you too." Emily's voice dripped in venom. She clearly didn't like Kai. I had no idea why. He was nice and funny plus he was smart too. She huffed and stormed off, I waved goodbye to her retreating back.

"What happened to you yesterday?" he asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Sorry, I had to help a friend." I went with the half truth.

"Alright. How is the physics assignment coming?"

I bit my lip and turned bright red, I had forgotten about it completely. I was such an idiot, what was I going to say? I didn't like lying about things I didn't need to.

"I spaced on it. I haven't finished it yet." I said, looking down. I know I was going to either just pass or fail that assignment.

"I see. When is it due?"

"Tomorrow, late tomorrow. It's my last class."

I felt really stupid, I was meant to keep on top of my schooling. Sailor business was important but so was school.

"Can I see you timetable?" he asked.

"Sure." I dug through my locker and grabbed it out, handing it to him. He read through it and then pointed to my period or Art.

"Is this overly important?"

"Not really." I admitted, I was terrible at art, I was in with Serena and now I think of is so was Tyson. I never thought about it.

"Good, I can meet you in the library if you want help?" he asked.

"Ok then." I nodded. The teacher didn't mind us studying in the library and I had finished my project already, so I guessed it was alright to fib.

Kai and I walked to the Gym.

"What are you choosing?" I asked.

"Probably basketball. Tala is doing it as is Brooklyn." I nodded. I had got to learn that Tala was his closest friend, then followed by Ray. I felt like a stalker knowing this but it was what Hilary had blabbed to me about.

"How about you?" he asked when we entered.

"Soccer." I headed off to meet up with Lita who was standing in the Soccer line.

"So we ready to do this?"

"Not in the slightest." I replied. We walked up the line and finally signed our names down. We were sent to change, when we were dressed we headed to the field. Lita and I started to stretch, talking about how sore we still were. We were put on the same team which was good and then given a game plan. The girl next to me, Tammy or something started to talk to me.

"Wow, Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Michael and Ray is with them, they are watching us."

"What?" I turned to where she was looking, she was right, they sat on the side, dressed in their gym clothes.

"Look out." someone yelled. As I turned Lita was in front of me, she caught the ball.

"Hey Idiot, watch where you kick it." she yelled, kicking the ball with more force then necessary back at the guy. It hit his gut and he fell over winded.

"Come on Rei, pay attention. You make Serena look good." we both turned to where our princess was. She was trying to block the goals but instead copped the ball to the head. She fell over and started to cry. I sighed.

"Mina has her, its her turn remember?" Lita said pointing at the other blonde in our group. She stalked over to Serena and pulled her aside. Probably the Sailor lecture we all copped sometimes. I had started it and regretted it ever since.

The game got started, I blocked out the guys who were currently yelling things from the side. Well Michael and Tala were. The game came to an end and I jogged over to my bag, taking out my water bottle, I took a massive gulp.

"We are the champions." Lita sang as she reached me, I laughed and shoved her away when she got close. We grabbed out stuff, I turned to see if the guys were still sitting, they weren't.

"Wanna go watch a match?" Lita asked. I knew she wanted revenge on Michael, who she was currently dating.

"Sure."

We headed over to the courts and sat down in the stand, I saw Kai and Tala shooting, they never missed. Michael came running up the stands, kissing Lita on the mouth.

"Good game babe." he smiled at her, she blushed and giggled. Lita never giggled. I was left in shock at this.

"Good luck." she kissed him and he ran back down. I starred at Lita, open mouthed.

"What?" she said. She leaned on her hands ans sighed, watching her boyfriend.

"AH...nothing." I said, turning back to the match.

Kai looked up when Michael pointed at us, he nodded his head a hello, I returned it. We watched the boys basketball team, it was very violent. I hadn't seen anything so violent before, well except on missions. I kept flinching and making noises and Lita yelled. I grabbed onto her when she wanted to knock some sense into someone. The game finished, of course Michael's team won by 40 points. Lita raced down to go and sooth her boyfriend, leaving me feeling alone and awkward. I wasn't to sure what to do. I started to kind of pick at my shorts when I head someone sit next to me.

"Enjoy the game?" Kai asked.

"It was violent." I said. He nodded, I saw the side of his mouth twitch.

"Do you ever smile?" I blurted out.

He turned to look at me, it was a mixture of, what-are-you-on? And a are-you-serious? Look. Then he did something that blew my question to smitheries. Her smirked. Her actually smirked.

"Depends really."

"On what?" I asked, my curiosity was really bad. I may not like to talk to people but when I do, I soak up everything about them like a sponge.

"If someone amuses me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

It had come time for Art, I had asked the teacher if I could go to the library and get some references to add to my assignment. She liked me enough to nod and wave me off. I made my way to the library, I had stopped by the toilet, I checked to make sure my hair was ok for some reason. I decided to stick it up on top of my head. I always did so when it came to study. I walked out and headed straight for the library, walking in and heading to the desks, I sat myself up. I pulled out my Physics and started to read through it.

"Please don't tell me you added more." came the familiar male voice.

He sat down the seat next to me, he pulled it a little closer and looked over my shoulder. The hairs on my neck stood up, I forced myself not to shiver. I prayed I wouldn't do something stupid.

He took one of my pens and pulled my book closer to me, he started to explain how to solve the simple equations, apparently I needed to start from scratch. I felt mortified by this.

"Actually you can also do the simple thing by adding an extra three to your starting equation and then at the end you can divide it by three." came Amy's voice. I whipped up and looked at her, she made it sound so easy.

"Could do but what happens if you need it to become a negative?" Kai asked her.

"I guess don't do that..." she laughed. She sat down opposite us. "You just fill it out like normal then. Negatives can be a little tricky."

"They can indeed." Kai agreed with her.

They both started to talk about Physics, I excused myself and retreated to the English Lit text books. I could add a few references to my paper due today, even though I know it would be A grade stuff already. Why not go an extra mile? I grabbed the book I needed and headed back. The two of them were still talking, well more arguing their theories on something.

I felt myself getting tired of all the Physics.

"Is it passable?" I asked when they finished their mini argument.

"Yes."

"Good." I took it and read through it, it didn't sound like I had copied from anyone, I didn't though. Kai just explained how to do it, I started to fill out the equations properly this time. Kai and Amy started talking about Calculus. I shuddered with that thought, no way was I going to listen in on this. I finished up and put away my assignment, I checked my watch, I still had half an hour, I pulled out my English paper and added a few more names and dates to it.

As I proofread through everything and was happy I went to put it away when Kai pulled it out of my hands. He started to read through, raising his eyebrows, looking a little shocked. I felt my cheeks burn, I bit my lip and waited for all the negative comments to come my way. I knew I had different ideas then most people but I was very good at English, I loved it.

"I never thought about it like that."

"Let me see?" Amy asked, he handed it to her and she read through. When she turned to me, she smiled handing me my paper.

"Rei these are some very good points you made. I too never would have thought about them."

I beamed at the compliment coming from one of the smartest people I knew.

"Thanks, I can't wait for the debate about it."

That was a few weeks away, first we had our stories to hand in and complete. Then I thought to start and interesting topic.

"Camp is coming up soon, anyone going?"

"I have a study exchange program." Amy answered, I rolled my eyes, more study. I wasn't like Serena when it came to study but there was only some much some one should do.

"I have a competition." Kai answered.

"What kind?" I asked, generally interested. We were interrupted by Greg coming over.

"Hi Amy, it's so nice to see you and Rei wow, you too." he said, he looked between Amy and I. He gave us a knowing look, the last time I had seen him, he had been a monster. I couldn't help tensing slight at his arrival. Amy just smiled.

"Hi Greg, it had been too long. How are you?"

"I am well and you?" he asked.

I learnt closer to Kai and whispered to him.

"Greg and Amy are pen-pals with more then just friendship on their mind." I informed him. He gave me this look of confusion before understanding exactly what I was saying.

"He use to attend the same school as Serena and Amy."

"You didn't go to their school?" he asked.

"No, I was in a private school, it shut down due to not enough student attending. I ended up here." I finished up.

He nodded and rose from the chair.

"Well I better get going. We have our first rehearsals after school for the play...Juliet."

he smirked with the name. I glared at him.

"Not funny Romeo."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The day ended rather quickly, I headed to auditorium with Hilary beside me.

"I can't believe your playing Juliet, you must be really good."

"Oh no, I actually have no idea why I got it, to be honest." I said, feeling all shy.

"Well I know Kai is good, I have seen it." Hilary winked at me.

We walked in and took a seat. Kai walked in, Tyson and Ray behind him.

"Why can't I play Romeo?" Tyson whined.

"You really can't act Tyson, plus you have a memory of a goldfish." Hilary interjected.

Ray laughed, Kai smirked and Tyson pulled a face. He walked over to me and looked at me like he had never seen me before.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Rei Hino." I looked at him in horror, how did he not know?  
"Tyson, she takes a few classes with us, Art and Chemistry. Remember? She tells Serena off a lot." Hilary went bright red with the last one. I just groaned, it wasn't my fault.

Everyone was hurried into their seats, Kai sat next to me and leaned over and whispered.

"Ready for this?"

"Not in the slightest." I replied.

It was always nerve racking the first time Drama was preformed in front of each other. We were handed our scripts. I flicked to where my first scene was and almost feel out my chair. Were they serious?

I looked at Kai in horror, he snickered.

"You look shocked."

"We have to kiss." I said.

"So?" he asked.

I pointed to the page and waved it in front of his face.

"We have to kiss."

"We have more then one, Rei. I thought you liked English." he reminded me.

Then everything came flooding in, Romeo and Juliet was a tragic love story, tragic but there was romance, a lot of romance. They kissed when they met, then when they marry, then when they die. I counted three times roughly, it shouldn't be too bad I thought. Three little kisses, sounds easy enough. I started to get a little sweaty, I haven't kissed a boy in a long time. What happens if I stuff up?

"Looks like we have five romantic scenes."

my face burned even brighter, was he for real? I flicked through and started to count. He was right. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Are you ok Rei?" I felt my body being shaken slightly. I turned to Kai and forced my smile.

"Peachy."

the teacher called for the first act, I breathed a sigh of relief when I wasn't going to be apart of it. It was focused more on Romeo at this point. I watched the first scene unfold, to my surprise, Kai was good. He was really good. I was getting really nervous. I watched at the director called cut, the teacher wanted us to call him that now.

"You are a star Kai."

Kai headed back to his chair, when he sat I nudged him and smiled.

"You are a star." I mocked.

He gave me a light shove and smiled.

"Be quiet."

the rest of rehearsals we just focused on the first act, we had to get that one right before we moved on. I giggled every time the teacher called cut, Kai's face was saying it all. The irritation for some kid to get his one line right. The hour passed and we were allowed to leave, I was called to stay back along with a few others.

"Is everyone comfortable with their parts?" he looked at all of us, I turned to see Kai looking down at me. I nudged him and frowned. I can do this. What's one little kiss?

One little kiss that had to be preformed in front on and audience and it was five little kisses actually. I turned and glimpsed Kai's profile. He was really good looking, I blushed and turned away. Where was my focus now?

So it was five little kissed with a very good looking guy in front on an audience, I could do it, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

I had gotten home late, I decided to walk through the park on my way home, I walked up the stairs, it usually never bothered me, I was use to them but today felt like it was dragging. Good thing it was Friday today no school tomorrow or the next day, which meant I could have some spare time. I got to the top and headed straight to my room, I took my shoes off, leaving my socks on. I changed out of my school clothes and got into my slacks and tank.

I checked my day planner, nothing was booked in so I felt myself starting to relax. I checked my phone, I had a few messages.

"Serena...Mina...Serena...Serena again and Amy." I decided to check Amy's first, it was asking how rehearsals went. I typed in a reply and read through Serena's. I was scared to check Mina's. She was probably going to ask about some boy.

My phone started to ring, I checked the caller ID and picked up.

"Hey." I sang.

"Hi so did you get my message?" Mina asked.

"I was about to open it. What's up?"

"Ok long story short. I was wondering what you are doing tonight?" she asked.

I sighed, I had no plans but I really wanted to stay in and read or watch a movie.

"Nothing."

"Well Maxi and I..." I heard a grumble. Mina yelled something at them. They had a mini argument, I sighed, getting impatient.

"Ok sorry, Max suggested movies over shopping. You in?"

I thought about it and then I realised, Max and Mina were cousins. She had told me that and I completely forgot.

"Who else is going?" I asked. I was hoping that maybe it was a small amount of people.

"Well Max and I. Everyone is apparently busy."

"Sure."

we hung up, I showered and got changed into nicer clothes, I opted for a nice dress.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I had met up with Max and Mina, they were in a discussion about something. I listened when they got closer.

"So you want me to come?"

"Please?" Max nodded.

Mina sighed, I smiled, she was such a good cousin.

"Sure. I need all the details." she warned. He nodded and they turned to me and smile.

"Hey Rei." they said at the same time. I smiled and replied.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Later, you look nice." Mina suggested to my outfit, I looked down blushing.

"Oh this? It's old." I lied. I had gotten it last week and fell in love with at first sight. It wasn't expensive which was good, plus on sale. I felt like Gramps with his cheapness but if it is nice then why not?

We chatted about what movie to see, we decided on the new action one. We took our seats and started to watch the film. The movie went for 2 hours, it was only eight when it finished, we left the cinema talking about it.

"I can't believe his mother did that." Max voiced. I smiled, I kind of guess after the first half hour the mother was the bad guy. I didn't spoil it though.

"I know right, bet Rei knew." Mina bumped me, causing me to lose my footing and crashing into someone else. We both fell over, of course all my bruise decided they had to hurt too.

"Owww." I complained.

Max was helping me and I turned to the other person.

"I am so sorry."

the girl had two colours in her hair, she huffed at me and glared.

"Watch where you are going you loser."

"I'm really sorry..." she cut me off with her hand.

"You are clumsy and a fool."

"Come on Julia, lighten up." Max said, get irritated with the girl.

"No, she is right. I should have watched where I was going."

"It was an accident is all." Came that all too familiar voice.

"Kai." the girl went from angry to flirty in two seconds. I was flabbergasted.

"Oooooo cat fight." the red head, who I came to know as Tala said.

"Just what we need, Red and his massive mouth." Mina muttered. She glared at the red head.

"Oh Blondie, didn't see you there babe. Isn't it past your bed time?"

"No." Mina huffed.

"Maxi!" Tyson bellowed.

"Hey Max, you should come and watch the new action movie with us." Kenny said walking up. I felt overcrowded. Mina and I stood by each other, I was avoiding eye contact with a certain few people. I did notice Julia latch onto Kai's arm. He looked really good tonight, he had the markings again.

"Oh ummm..." Max went a little red, not to sure what to do.

"Oh I have to get home. I have a big day tomorrow." I said, I winked at Max when he looked at me.

I nudged Mina who caught my flow.

"Oh same, have that fashion design anyway."

"Oh ok, well I will call you later?" Max offered Mina. She smiled and hugged her cousin goodbye. We said our goodbyes, I didn't dare look at Kai and that girl, for some reason I didn't like it. I should have known he had a girlfriend. I decided that on Monday I will pull out the play. Mina and I started to head back to mine, she was going to crash the night and help me out with the temple tomorrow. We started to walk through the park, we were Sailor Scouts, we could handle ourselves.

"That movie was so good, I really enjoyed it. Thanks for inviting me." I said to Mina.

"That's alright, Max wanted to see it real bad. I figured why not?"

"You care about him."

"Of course, he is my cousin Rei. We are pretty close. Probs hang out all the time. I watch him do his blading thing. I was embarrassed to admit it before. He is pretty good at it and he loves it. Plus Max was there for me when my mum and dad sent me to live here."

I nodded and listened. Mina never talked about her mother and father. It was something that upset her a lot. I sighed and hugged her close.

"Well you have the rest of us." I said.

"I know." she smiled.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

We arrived back at the temple, Mina was taking a shower and I decided to get some fresh air. I sighed and looked up at the moon, it was so pretty tonight. Sighing again I got to my feet and headed to my room, I got this bad vibe. I stopped and scanned the area for danger. The hairs over my body stood on end. I got goose bumps.

"Let's see your pure heart." a nasty raspy voice said.

I was suddenly pinned against the wall, hands and legs, I wasn't touching the ground any more, I felt panic arise in me.

Suddenly I felt all this pain hitting my chest, I screamed out in pain. Everything felt like it was leaving me. Then total darkness took me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

I finally woke up and the weirdest thing, I was in my bed and surrounded by people.

"Serena?" she was the one leaning on me.

"REI I WAS SO WORRIED!" She blubbered like a baby.

"I'm...fine." I managed. Someone pulled her off me, I think it was Lita. I sat up and looked at everyone.

"The heart snatchers attacked you. Venus managed to attack them before they got away with your heart crystal."

I rubbed my chest instantly, I had never felt anything more painful in my life and that was saying something.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked. She was examining me closely, I didn't like it too much.

"Fine...I seriously am!" I said when they didn't believe me.

"That was the scariest thing ever." Mina said and shuddered.

We had seen some people getting their hearts snatched but I guess it is different when you know them. I felt bad for everyone, going through that.

"I'm fine. Please can we forget about it?" I was really not liking this, I felt horrible. I was finally allowed to leave my bed and we decided to hang out and have a girls day. We shopped and gossiped and then hung out by the lake. Darien and Andrew joined us.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

It became monday morning, I still get slight pains in my chest every now and then. Mina felt terrible and hadn't left my side. She tracked me down first thing when I got to school.

"How are you?" she asked when she corned me at my locker. I sighed as I grabbed my Math book.

"I'm fine Mina, stop worrying."

"Rei." She sounded defeated, I sighed and opted for the truth.

"Slight pains here and there."

I hugged her when I saw he tearing up.

"What happens if we lost you?" she whispered.

I didn't know how to answer that really, I shrugged and smiled.

"You didn't. You saved me." I said.

We went to our class, we were in the same class, Ray and Max with us. They waved at us and we joined them.

"How was your weekend?" Ray asked us.

"Good, nothing exciting." I lied. We started to talk about the movie, we all loved it. I offered to sit next to Ray. He agreed and we took our seats. The teacher was rambling on about his weekend.

"I heard you dropped out the play. Why?" Ray asked.

How did he know? I tensed immediately. What was I going to say? I didn't count on the fact of people finding out. I didn't think people cared enough.

"I just can't juggle with my school work." I lied.

"Really? Your really smart though." he said a little confused.

Ray always believed the best in people, he was good like that. I sighed and turned to him.

"I just don't want to fall behind."

he nodded and let it go and instead talked about the camping trip.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"No, I wish I was though. I have a competition."

Where had I heard that? I smiled.

"What kind?" I asked, I felt like Serena.

"Beyblading." he answered. The bell rang and we all moved onto our next classes. I knew I had Chemistry. I walked in and jumped onto my stool. Lita came and sat beside me. Hilary behind us with Kenny.

"Hey Rei, I heard you quit the play."

I sighed, Lita just smirked. She had warned me this would happen. She wanted me to do the play, I didn't tell her why I didn't want to. I just didn't really know. I blamed it on the whole heartsnatcher thing.

"Yeah, just don't want to fall behind in my studies." I said.

The class got under way, we were dissecting a heart today. I felt sick with this, I started to feel the blood run from my face. I was excused from the class as was Hilary. Lita had called me a chicken, I glared at her when I left. We headed to the library to let our stomachs settle. We sat down and started to talk.

"So you quit the play because your your grades?"

"Yeah."

"Fair enough."

I was about to change the subject when someone behind me snorted.

"You don't need help with your grades. Why did you really quit?" Kai sat down next to me. I stiffened my back and turned my glare toward him.

"How would you know?"

"Your not an idiot. Answer the question."

"My grades are important."

"Not the answer."

we argued for about ten minuets, I kept rephrasing my grades are important that I ran out of words.

"I can help you with your work." he responded with this time, instead of not the answer. I was thrown off guard by this.

"What?" I asked.

"I can help you with your work."

he started every word slowly, I got irritated by this and in my moment of anger I punched him in the arm. He rose a brow at me but didn't wince in pain, instead my fist hurt.

"Ouch." I muttered, still glaring at him.

I sighed and turned away from him, this was going nowhere.

"Fine, I'll do the stupid play."

"Good, I swapped my part with Tyson though."

I scrunched up my face in disgust, I was not going to be doing it now. Kai got up and walked to my other side. He leaned down onto my shoulder so I looked up at him.

"Just kidding." he smirked. He walked off, leaving me there to fume.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The rest of the day flew by, I had left and gotten home. I did all my chores and sat down in front of the TV. A Beyblading add came on about the upcoming tournament. I know Mina was going to support Max. Lita was going to support Michael. Serena was going to be with Hilary. That left me by myself on the camp. Gramps had already filled out my forms, all I had to do was hand them in. my communicator flashed. I felt alert and ready for action. These heart snatching losers weren't going to get away with this.

I raced off as Sailor Mars, to my shock, I saw both Amy and Lita down. The blood drained my face as fear crept over my body. Not them. I got closer, they had been hit. I searched for the monster as it tried to get away.

"Mars Flame Sniper." I speared the beast before he got too far. It screeched in pain and let the heart crystals go. Uranus and Neptune dropped by and looked at the crystals.

"Not damaged."

They ran back to the other two, putting their crystals back where they belong. I sighed and dodged some of the attacks. The other arrived and after another five minuets the beast was destroyed.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next week became a blur really. The enemy was picking up and somehow the scout became the talk tot he school.

"I like Sailor Jupiter." a few of the people said in class. I smirked. I liked her too.

"I like Sailor Venus." someone piped in. yep, I liked her too.

"I like Sailor Mercury." Kenny surprised me by saying. Yep, liked her.

"I like Sailor Moon." Tyson said. I giggled. Yeah, I had to like her.

They were talking about it at lunch.

"Who do you like Hilary?" Ray asked. He had said he liked Jupiter, she reminded him of his bit beast.

"I like Sailor Moon." she is so brave.

I had to stifle my laugh, if only they really knew. Sailor Moon could be fearless but she also needed coaxing.

"How about you Rei?"

I was a taken back, I hadn't heard anyone say me so I decided to be my own fan.

"I like Sailor Mars. The Fire Princess."

they just nodded and kept on talking. Oh I was so lame. When Kai was asked he just 'hn' and walked away. I was now curious to see who he liked. My money was on Venus, she usually won with her looks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

We had rehearsals today, we finally managed to get the first scene right and then the second. The third scene we were up to. I sighed, I was apart of this one. I took to where I had to be. The hour seemed to drag. We got up to where Romeo and Juliet meet. I was relieved when we didn't have to preform the kiss. We also were told that we were going to actually do the romance, that was saved for the actual night. I got nervous by this, why me?

"Oh Juliet, how art thou?" Kai mocked, walking over to me. I threw him a glare and tended to packing my stuff. Getting to my feet, I turned.

"Good." I said.

He gathered his stuff, for some reason we had made a habit of waiting for each other and walking out together.

"Hey Rei, some of us are going to get something to eat. You should come." Hilary said, walking up to us.

"Yeah Rei, come and eat." Tyson said.

"Oh ummm..." I looked at Kai for help, he just shrugged. No help what so ever.

"We have training after, don't forget." Kai warned Tyson.

Tyson groaned and nagged Kai about having just one day off, I felt kind of bad for Tyson. Then a memory popped into my head. We were training for the upcoming battle against the weird sisters and I had to always be the bossy one. Serena had nagged me for a day off but I was relentless. I didn't want us to lose, if we had...I shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, I guess I will come."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We had gone to the diner, I waved when I saw Andrew and excused myself to go a talk to him.

"Hiya Rei."

"Hi Andrew, closed the Arcade today?"

"No, I am just on a break, Darien is watching it for now."

We both paused and thought about that and then cracked up laughing. I told him about how the play was going.

"So you are back in. I thought you didn't want to do it."

I had told Andrew about it first, he was supportive, more then anyone. He said that he would support any decision I made.

"Yeah, but I was bullied into it."

"I wouldn't say bullied." came Kai voice.

I just gave him an are-you-kidding? Look in which he just ignored.

"What would you call it?" I let the sarcasm layer my voice.

"Persuasion."

"You persuaded Rei? That's not possible. She is like a bull with horns." Andrew said. I glared at him, that wasn't flattering in the least bit.

"Nah, try a cat with claws." Came Chad unwanted voice.

"Or a shark with sharp teeth." Andrew responded.

I tried to calm myself, I was one for calm and meditation but now I just wanted blood.

"You are such an idiot." I slapped the back of Chad's head, hard enough his teeth rattled. I folded my arms, and towered over him. He was on the floor in pain, clutching his head. Andrew backed away from me, knowing me well enough not to let things slip by.

"Chad, don't you have to BE SOMEWHERE?" I let my voice rise. He cowered away from me.

"Y-y-y-y-yes." he stammered.

I pointed to the front door and he ran without me having to say another word. Andrew was quickly to follow, saying he had to get back to the arcade. I sighed and turned back to the others. Kai just looked bored. Tyson, Max and Kenny were looking scared. Ray had his head down and Hilary smiled at the girl power.

"That was awesome." she sung and came up to me.

"Let's ditch the boys and have a girls thing."

before I could answer she was dragging me out with her, I didn't mind. I probably scared them away from me. They wouldn't talk to me again after that display.

"Don't worry about it. I do that all the time." Hilary waved her hand dismally. I smiled at her, she made me feel a little better.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, nothing to sweat about. I think they will all think twice before messing with you though."

We both laughed and walked through the park. I invited Hilary to my place. Her eyes bugged when she saw my place.

"You live here?"

"Yep."

"It's so big."

"It's the cherry hill temple, my family own it, well Grandpa does."

we walked up the stairs, Hilary started to puff half way up the stairs.

"How...do...you...manage...these?" she asked once we reached the top.

Laughing handed her my spare water bottle in my bag. I always brought two with me, she took it and emptied the entire thing. It reminded me of Serena. I giggled and showered her to my room.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Hilary had ended up staying the night, it was rare for me to have anyone other then the girls over.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

We were on our way to school, stopped by to get a juice for on the go. I liked the idea of apple and guava. I saw Hilary starting to twiddle with her fingers.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

"Are we friends?"

I almost tripped with the shocking question, I hadn't really thought about it but now that I did. I liked Hilary, she could talk my ear off but so did Mina and Serena.

"Yes." I smiled at her, she smiled back at me.

"Cool, can you come to the Beyblading competition with us?"

I sighed and thought, spend a week with Melvin and bugs or spend a week with with friends.

"Ok."

"Awesome, it will mean a lot to the boys and yes even Kai. He won't ever admit that. He seems to like you, I mean like a friend." she amended when I looked at her. I smiled.

"I like him too. He is nice and funny. Plus he helps me with my work."

"Same, sometimes I feel really stupid, like I bug him but he never minds."

"I guess I never thought about it. I usually have Amy to help me."

we kept on walking, when we saw Kai, Tala and the same girl from a few nights ago. Julia I think he name was. Her arms were around Kai, he didn't look pleased about it either.

"Should we help him?" Hilary asked. I thought for a moment.

"No, why? He clearly likes is."

We both lost it laughing, loud enough they other turned to our direction. We walked and met up with them.

"Help me." Kai whispered. I shrugged and looked at him with a how-do-I-do-that look.

"Please?" he begged.

I don't think in the time that I have gotten to know him, I ever heard him use that word. I sighed. How was I meant to help him? Thinking back to how Mina helps, I shuddered, did I really want to do that?

He nudged me for a hurry up, I sighed again and slung my arm through his, causing everyone to look at us.

"We need to go, remember?" I asked looking at him. I wasn't any good at this stuff.

"Yeah, come on."

He grabbed a hold of my hand and we walked off holding hands, when we were out of sight I snatched my hand back. I liked his hand in mine for some reason. I didn't like to have that feeling.

"You suck at saving people." he said.

I glared at him and huffed.

"What was I meant to do?"

"Pretend we are dating? Ask for my help. Say we had rehearsals. There are many more, shall I keep going?" his arrogance was really showing. He put me to shame in that department.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I groaned. The first one stuck with me and I smirked at him.

"She a girlfriend? Or an Ex?"

"Neither and never will be. Just irritating blader who won't leave me alone."

"Sounds like a fan girl." I said.

"She's not the only one." he muttered.

I smirked, this just made my day. Something that irritated the great Kai, I must know more. I followed after him and decided to interrogate him.

"So how many we talking about?"

"How many what?" he asked.

"Fan girls?"

"Tones." his tone was cold. It didn't bother me, I was the queen of cold at times.

"Don't like the attention?"

"Not that kind."

"Why not?"

"Because, just don't."

"Anything else that bothers you?"

"Yes."

"Like?"

"Interrogations."

Touche, I didn't like him beating me with words, so I decided to play stupid, pull a Serena.

"What else?"

"Look why don't we play twenty questions later." he sounded annoyed.

"When?"

"Tonight? Dinner, you can ask me and I can ask you. Deal?"

"Fine."

he walked off before I realised what I had agreed to. Did I agree to a date?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Surprisingly the day went by rather quickly, I had ditched everyone at lunch time to help Molly out with a project. The end of the day came and her and I walked out of school together.

"Thanks for the help Rei."

"Any time Molly."

We were joined by Melvin moments later. He pushed up his glasses when he smiled at Molly. My heart clenched. It was so sweet seeing these two together. Melvin may be on the strange side but he cared deeply for Molly.

"Hey Rei, are you coming on the camp next week?" Melvin asked.

Both him and Molly eyed me, I blushed a little, I hadn't made up my mind just yet.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

They waved goodbye as the bus pulled up. Molly had said she and Nicky were going to stay in the tent and I was welcome to crash with them.

"You going to the camp or coming to the competition?" Ray asked standing beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not too sure just yet, I mean the camp sounds like fun." I shrugged.

"You should come to the competition. It will give you a better insight to it." Ray suggested. He did have a point though.

"Don't you have to have a note for school?" I asked confused.

"I'm sure Mr Dickenson won't mind. We can say your helping with the school work." he suggested.

"Isn't it lying?"

"I am helping them Rei, you should help me." Came Amy's voice.

I looked at her stunned.

"I thought you were going..." she was already shaking her head to answer me.

"I decided I would wait for that, besides it would be nice to have a break." she laughed.

Sounded like a great break to me, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I will think about it."

The three of us decided to head to the arcade for some down time. I was shocked when Amy had actually suggested it. We walked in, I just glared at Andrew and ignored him completely.

I sat down at the car racing game, I hadn't down this in awhile. Ray sat next to me, we challenged each other. We waited for the machine to load the game.

"So heard your hanging out with Kai tonight."

"I guess so."

"What you guys doing?"

"Apparently twenty questions." I smiled. Ray looked at me and shook his head laughing, leaving me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like him?" I looked at him stunned, what did he mean? Did I like Kai as a friend, then yes of course.

"As a friend." I answered.

He laughed and shook his head and before I could ask what the race was about to begin. I revved my engine as he did his.

"Ready to eat my dust?" he asked.

"Only if I lap you." I retorted.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I had beaten Ray three times now at the races, he admitted defeat quietly and asked me to keep it a secret. I winked and told him I would. I checked my watch, it was getting a little late and a thought occurred to me.

"I forgot to get Kai's info." I slapped my forehead.

"Here. He told me to give you this."

I took a piece of paper from Ray and unfolded it. I read through it and smiled.

"Thanks Ray."

"Your welcome. Race again?" he asked.

"Only if you get better."

I left the arcade and headed straight home, taking the short cut through the park. I bolted the stairs, showered and changed in record time. I had no clue what to wear so I called the one person who would have an answer for that.

"Hello?" Mina chirped.

"Hey I need some fashion advice and stat."

"Ok I need the deets now."

I started to explain everything, she didn't bother to gape over the little date or whatever it was and told me piece by piece what to wear. Right down to my underwear. I hung up and changed quick smart, I had just finished an puled out the neatly folded piece of paper. dialled the number and was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" his voice sounded to deep, different then in person.

"Hey." I said after a few seconds of momentary adoration.

"Hello." his voice sounded a little softer.

"So where did you want to meet?" I asked. I had straighten my spine and treated this like business. No idea why though.

"How about I pick you up?" he offered.

"Ok then. I live at the Cherry Hill temple."

"I know."

He hung up before I could ask how. Twenty minuets had passed and a car beeped, I headed out and straight for the car. I jumped in to see Kai driving.

"You can drive?" I asked. I had to admit it was impressive. He grinned at me.

"Yes."

"Since when?" I asked since he didn't elaborate.

"Awhile."

I nodded and looked out the window, he had a very flashy car, I had no idea what it was though. Sighing, I listened to the music that was currently being played. It was a refreshing soft melody, I was falling in love with it.

"How was your day?" Kai asked, surprising me with small talk.

"It was ok." I said, playing with the bottom of my dress. I had picked a red dress, I liked red and red suited me. I didn't want to talk about school, well not today anyway, it wasn't very nice end to the day.

"What is it?"

"What?" I asked.

"That's bothering you." he made driving look easy, I shuddered remembering my first time behind the wheel.

"Just some idiots, nothing to worry about." I smiled and then looked a head.

"Where are we?" I asked.

I had never been down this way, it looked fancy, I was defiantly not sure how I was going to afford this. Kai just smiled in answer and pulled up tot he front of one of the restaurants. He handed the keys over to the valet. He held his arm out for me, I took it and smiled politely. We were seated after we walked in, I had never felt so, I had no words for this. When we sat down, the place seemed to big and well maintained.

"So shall we play our game?" he asked. He nodded when we were brought over a bottle of water, I took a sip and eyed him. I had to ask a good question to start this game off. Kai was smart, smarter then me so I really had to think.

"Shall I start then?" he asked after I took awhile to respond.

"Sure." I smiled sweetly.

"Does your family own the temple?" he asked.

I was relieved when he asked something simple.

"Yes, my grandfather does. Does your family own any property?" I had a feeling it was a silly question. I was right when he smiled, laughter was in his eyes. I bristled with being laughed at.

"Many, Grandfather, father and mother." he answered. I was half expecting one word answers.

"Do you like the school you attend?" I placed my finger on my lip and thought about it.

"I like having my closest friends, I suppose so. Who do you consider your friends?"

His eyebrow rose and he thought about it. I was kind of hoping to make the list.

"Tala and I have a history, Ray is someone I trust. Max, Kenny and Tyson I appreciate. Brooklyn is a lot like me. Hilary has grown on me. You do ok..." I blushed and smiled at that. "Ami is good for conversation. Michelle I do like..." that irritated me but I didn't let it show. I wasn't jealous.

"How about you?" he finished with.

"Well Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina, Ray, Max, Hilary, Andrew, Darien and I think that is it."

something in the air changed, I shivered a little and smiled when I looked back up.

"Oh did I forgot to say your name? Silly me." I smirked.

He relaxed a little and actually snickered.

"Funny."

"I know."

Our meals arrived and we continued with our questions, they started to get interesting after the boring stuff, of course he kept count and we had two left. I rolled my eyes.

"Any nicknames?" I asked. He glared at me and I just smiled. Clearly there was one he didn't want me to know. "You have to answer."

"Sour..." he mumbled the last part. I didn't catch it. I leaned closer.

"Repeat that."

he mumbled again and I actually kicked him in the leg. He winced slightly at it.

"Sour Puss. You happy?"

"Yes and you are now down to one." I said laughing when he realised what he had done.

"Clever." he thought about it as I thought about my last one. I seemed to find out a little more about Kai tonight.

"Ever dated?" I asked him, this was interesting.

"Not really."

"Awww sweet."

"Ever wanted to try beyblading?" he asked.

I was shocked, I was have expecting him to ask if I had ever dated, I felt a little hurt by that but answered the questions.

"It's growing on me, I don't want to make a fool of myself." I admitted.

We finished our meals and he had paid for mine. I had argued and he simply ignored me. Sighing in defeat, I hadn't wanted the night to end, we got into the car and he headed toward the temple but made a turn before he could reach the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house." he shrugged.

"Why?"

"You want to try beyblading."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

I had made a fool of myself, I had sucked so badly that Kai practically laughed me out of his mansion. I had felt so embarrassed that the next day I chucked a sickie, even though it was the last day of term and we were discussing either going on the camp or to the competition. I had ignored my phone all day, it had constantly been going off.

"WHAT?" I yelled into the damn thing since it wouldn't stop.

"Why hello to you to." Came the voice that spoke to me in my dreams. I flushed and face palmed myself.

"Hi." I replied.

"What happened to you today?"

"I wasn't feeling well, guess you took me to a dodgy place." I lied.

"Right the food was awful and yet I am at full health."

What. A . jerk!

I didn't respond and waited for him to say something. We probably waited about five minutes until I caved, not being able to take it.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I asked a little annoyed. I was having a nice relaxing day at the pond, Darien even showed up and we had a chat.

"Someone doesn't seem to be happy. You missed rehearsals so you owe me since it was one of our scenes."

I shuddered. I really hope it wasn't a kissing scene.

"Which one?" I asked gulping.

"The start of the party, don't worry though, Emily covered for you." I shuddered again.

"I'm sorry." I meant it to. No one deserved to go through that, wait I was wrong, the heart snatchers do.

My communicator went off.

"Look I have to go, I can call you later and we can discuss the play then?"

"Alright but you owe me BIG time for today!" he emphasized the word big and I couldn't blame him. We hung up and I checked where to go.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The fight seemed to take a lot longer this time around since Serena was the one who lost her heart crystal. We had finally won our battle and seemed to draw a crowd too. To my surprise I saw that they were people I knew. I heard Mina grumble beside me about some stupid red. I turned to where she was and my eyes bugged. Kai and Tala were standing there, watching us.

"What should we do?" I heard Lita ask.

"Teleport?" I suggested.

"We have just enough power." Ami confirmed. Nodding we took our formation and set the destination to my place. I glanced one quick look at Kai and winced, how long had he been there?

We arrived at the temple collapsing as soon as we got there. My legs ached badly and I could tell everyone else's did too.

"You guys can stay here tonight." I offered. They nodded and agreed. No one made a move just yet, I got to my feet as did Lita. We helped the others up and we stumbled into my room.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We had crashed pretty much after having a shower, I went last and got all the cold water, I wasn't fussed. It felt a lot better anyway. I had started to drift off to sleep when someone came barging into my room. I hissed away from the light and instantly covered my face.

"Rei, someone is here to see you. Well a lot of someone's." My gramps informed me.

Groaning I stumbled out of bed and woke Mina up.

"Seriously, some nerve these people have!" she huffed. She looked awake so I let her open the door.

"Oh, it's you." She said, letting her voice drip with more venom then I have ever heard.

"Why yes it is, did you ladies forget about our plan?" came a voice I couldn't place. Lita came up behind me and pulled the door open, revealing the three of us.

"Hey Rei!" came Hilary's voice.

"Hi." I mumbled and yawned, I was not cut out for this. I was sore and everything hurt more than it had ever.

"Someone still grumpy?" came an all too familiar voice.

"Yes." I mustered my glare toward his blue hair and red eyes. He smirked at me.

"Nice ducks." He commented on my pj pants.

"I thought so."

"As fun as it is watching you two lovebirds snipe each other, can we please get going?" Tala said, looking annoyed.

"Where?" I asked, not bothering to defend myself.

"Yeah Red, where? You planning on taking us to your torture dungeon?" Mina asked.

"Only you baby." He smiled at her, she went to go and slap him but I caught her, waking up.

"Not worth it. Can't you just answer my question?"

"We have the competition, you're all coming, remember?" Ray said, stepping before everyone.

"Competition?" I questioned, now I was really confused. I hadn't agreed to going.

"Oh yeah." Mina laughed and slapped my back, causing me to fall slightly. Lita caught me, helping me to stand, my legs weren't wanting to work at the moment.

"I thought we were leaving tomorrow?" Lita asked.

"You are with Michael but we are tonight." Ray answered.

"Well I better get Ami and Serena." Mina sung and spun back around.

Lita and I watched in horror, we shook ours heads and laughed at our private joke. There was a cough and we turned back round.

"Would you like to come in?"

They all came inside and Grampa and Chad served us drinks, I went to help but Chad scowled me.

"Rei, you need to catch a few Z's"

"I know." I laughed in response. Chad was like an older brother to me, always looking out for me and irritating me. I sat down with a hot cup of tea when someone sat beside me.

"You didn't call."

"I'm sorry, something came up."

"It's ok, are you coming?"

"Where?" I asked, my brain really wasn't working tonight.

"The competition." Kai looked at me seriously, I sighed and gave a weak smile.

"Sure but I will head down with Lita and crew."

He nodded and looked at to where Mina and Tala were in a heated argument.

"They are friends but have more than friendship on their mind." Kai whispered to me.

I looked at him in shock and then back at the two currently arguing.

"No!" I whispered back.

"He likes her. Really likes her." Kai confirmed. Come to think of it, Mina hadn't been dating anyone recently which was a shock. She had also be secretive about boys as well which now made sense to me.

"Wow, now it makes sense." I muttered.

I watched for a few more minutes and smiled, yeah they liked each other.

"How was today?" I asked, feeling like small talk.

"Sport was interesting and rehearsals would have been good if you had shown up." He nudged me.

"Sorry about that but I am sure Emily would suit Juliet better then I." I grinned at him.

"Not even close."

"We need to get going." Tyson said checking his phone. Everyone nodded and got their stuff. I told Amy and Serena I would swing by their houses and bring their stuff down. Max had gotten Mina's already.

I stood up and turned to Kai.

"Will see you tomorrow?" I offered.

"Sure you're going to show?"

"I'm sure." I answered with a smile.

"Then tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

We had finally arrived at where the competition was, it had taken 2 hours and I was stuck beside Emily the whole way. She had gone on and on about me missing rehearsals. We got off the bus, I sighed in relief.

"Rei?" Lita asked.

"I hate you." I glared at her. She apologized to me the whole way in, I was so looking forward to finding the others.

"Rei, please talk to me."

I ignored her and kept on walking, I whipped out my phone and called Ami.

"Hello?" she picked up after the second ring.

"I am never talking to Lita again!" I huffed. I heard all this laughter in the background causing me some confusion, then I heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Understand my pain?" came the deep voice. I sighed, he was so right.

"Yes, ok? I was stuck with her highness for over two hours!"

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. 'Rei, you missed so much of the play. Rei you may be cut. Rei you should think about quitting again. Rei, Rei, Rei' it was tiring." I finished my mocking of Emily.

"Where are you now?"

"Nowhere near Lita but I am near some shop." I said looking into the small shop. It had toys and t-shirts, I walked in with my backpack and luggage and looked at the stuff.

"I will come and find you. I know where you are."

"II bet you do." I replied smiling and hung up.

I looked at one of the shirts and smiled when I saw a cartoon version of the guys on there. Kai was smiling on the shirt which made me giggle. I took a picture on my phone and walked up to the counter, grabbing a hat. After paying for it I put the thing on and waited outside for my rescue which took a matter of ten minutes.

"Hey, you still grumpy?" Kai walked up to me, taking my luggage in the suitcase.

"No. well yes after Emily." I smiled.

I followed him, avoiding bumping into people on our way to the room. We got there, he opened the door and waited for me to go past, I was surprised to see it empty.

"Who is crashing in here?" I asked.

"The girls." He answered.

"Oh ok, where are you guys staying?" I asked.

"The room next door and the on next to that. We got three rooms."

"Ok, you crashing with Tyson?" I asked. Kai turned to me all confused.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Hear he snores." I shrugged. He relaxed a little. I dumped my stuff and followed him to the room where the other guys were staying. Mina launched herself at me, we both fell with Serena jumping on top yelling, pile up. Hilary joined in, the four of us laughing. Ami was ushering them off of me, she helped me up.

"Hey Ami, lighten up." I teased. The girls looked at me with utter shock, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did she just say 'lighten up?'" Mina whispered to Serena.

"Yes." Serena squeaked.

"I do know how to have fun." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you do, how about we go and unpack our stuff?" Ami suggested.

"Fun police." I whispered to Mina, she cracked up laughing as did i. everyone looked at us two.

"What?" Hilary asked.

"Nothing we better go." Mina answered and giggled to me. We both walked out and straight to our room.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The five of us girls decided to go and get Lita and have a girl's night. Hilary was super excited to hang with us, she and Serena were nonstop whispering about something. Ami and I had started to talk about school work, Mina grumbled about Lita hurrying up to save her. Lita rocked up and gave me some flowers, I laughed and smiled at her.

"What are these for?"

"Making you put up with Emily. I should have sat beside you, we would have fun."

"And?" I prompted.

"I will buy you a T-shirt."

"Deal, Lita how have you been?" I said.

"Yeah good. Think you guys have room for me in your room?"

"We always have room for you! We can bunk." Mina smiled.

"Sure."

The six of us walked down the hall, this place was massive, bigger than any shopping malls I have ever seen. We walked down another hall which didn't have anyone down it. Shrugging we kept going and somehow made it outside, there was some kind of light and a scream, turning I saw Hilary's heart crystal leaving her body. She fell to the ground in a heap, her eyes closed. The five of us pulled out our transformation wands and transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The battle didn't last long, they had sent some pathetic monster this time around. We put Hilary's heart crystal back into her body. Lita carried her back to the room. Placing her on the bed, we waited for her to come to. When she did, she started to freak out.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You're ok." Lita soothed.

"What happened?" she asked again, taking a deep breath.

"You were knocked out." I answered.

"How?"

"A ball." Mina interjected quickly, she was always good for covering.

"Oh, my chest hurts." Hilary rubbed her heart, I felt really bad, I knew how that felt.

"I bet." Mina grumbled, I sent her a dark glare and she smiled.

Serena changed the subject and we put a movie on, changing into our Pjs. I sat between Ami and Hilary.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We woke up to our phone ringing, I kicked Hilary who was closest.

"Pick it up." I grumbled.

"Serena." Hilary kicked our Princess, I smiled. I did like this girl.

"Hello?" Mina sang. We all groaned at her chirpy attitude.

"No one but me is awake…..the first match starts in an hour?...Ok I will do that…yeah that too…..No red, go die!" she hung up, I cracked an eye open. I saw her smiling face. Not good.

"This is from….." she trailed off and shoved me out of the bed. I landed with a thud.

"Ouch." I complained.

She turned and did the same thing to Hilary. Lita got up before it could happen to her.

"Did Tyson tell you to do that?" Hilary grumbled darkly.

"Yep." Mina confirmed.

"Why me?"

"He told me to do it to everyone." She shrugged.

"He will pay!" I muttered darkly.

We showered and changed, I had gotten the second shower and made it quick to everyone could have hot water. Then ii remembered we were staying at some fancy place they would have loads of hot water. We walked out to the stadium, Hilary asked who wanted to sit down on the team bench.

Lita had ran off to Michael, Ami was sitting beside Kenny. I shrugged and offered to stay in the stands.

"Are you sure Rei?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I mean if the heart snatchers come, I can quickly leave and transform."

"Oh yeah, I will sit with you." I nodded. Mina got a dark look all of a sudden.

Mina sat with Ami, who looked a little worried. Serena and I took some empty chairs that weren't far from the stadium. My phone chimed.

_Not going to sit with us? –Kai._

I looked down to where he was, he was facing the opposite way, and rolling my eyes I tapped a response.

_I found a friend._

I replied ad turned to the guy sitting beside me, he was a big guy with heaps of food. He smiled at me.

"Have you ever seen something as cool as this?"

"Nope."

"I'm Peter."

"I'm Rei." I shook his hand and then introduced him to Serena, my phone chimed again.

_Seems nice.-Kai_

_He is._

I responded straight away, the competition started, I watched and looked around every so often, surprisingly, so did Serena. The day dragged a little, we stayed and watched other teams face off because they needed data on them. I thought it was cheating but apparently everyone did it.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The night I had spent talking to Mina who complained that she didn't have a pure heart. I reassured her that she had one but she didn't believe me. I told the other girls and we kept an eye on her. The next day passed quickly, the guys won all their matches with ease and stayed and watched the other again. The next day came and I was getting really worried about Mina. I followed her around, spying on her. I felt bad but I had to make sure she was ok. She was playing some video game and I slid into a booth and watched her casually. Someone slipped in the other side and I looked at them with a raised brow.

"Enjoying the food?" Kai teased.

I glared at him.

"Yes." I replied.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Mina suddenly appeared. I froze and then looked at Kai.

"Having dinner with Kai."

"What?" they both asked. I kicked Kai who cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, dinner. You owe me."

"Yeah I owe him." I said after.

"Is this a date?" Mina asked, wriggling her eyebrows. I wanted to face palm, I turned back to Kai who shrugged, clearly enjoying me struggle.

"….maybe?" I offered.

She smiled and skipped off, satisfied. I turned my glare on Kai.

"Your no help!" he put his hands up in mock defence.

"What was I meant to say?" he asked.

"Something! Men!" I muttered. The waitress rocked up and ogled Kai. I glared at her, in no mood for this.

"I'm on a date." Kai said, pointing at me. I fell out the chair and then jumped up plating a fake smile.

"Yes. Sure. Date." I said through gritted teeth.

**(A/N: I am sorry about the mistakes that have been through my story, I guess I am trying to load up faster. I will take more care. Hope you are enjoying. )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

We had gotten our food, I stilled glared at Kai every now and then, wondering why he was here. When we finished I looked at him, he waited for me.

"Are you following me?" I accused.

"I just happen to be avoiding Tyson and his constant jabber about team work, then I found you. Were you spying on your friend?" he folded his arms when I didn't deny it straight away. I was always a terrible liar that much was evident with before.

We starred at each other for a few minutes, I studied him, and his eyes were not so much red as they were crimson. They held so much in them, knowledge, courage, bravery and solitude. His hair was the same and he had the marking on his face.

"Are they tattoos?" I nodded with my chin.

"What do you think?"

"I don't actually know." I replied. He smirked at me, causing my anger to boil again. He knew how to get under my skin. We starred at each other again, this time I could feel him studying me.

"Since you skipped rehearsals, maybe we should practice?" he suggested.

I nodded and followed after him, he paid for the meal, much to my complaining.

"I can afford to pay for my own meals."

"I can afford to pay for us both, I don't mind."

We walked and started to talk about the play, I was getting nervous about all the romantic scenes.

"How many plays have you done?" I asked, I remembered him being older then I was. I looked at him briefly and started to bite my lip.

"Five at most. You?"

"A few." I answered, remembering the time we did Snow White.

We had walked back to the rooms, I gathered a jumper since the air started to get cold, my communicator and the script. Kai waited for me in the hallway.

"Rei, how was the date?" came Serena's unwanted loud mouth. I rolled my eyes and glared at her, the door was open. Kai who was currently leaning against the wall offered a wave.

"Not over then. Bring her back before 11!" she shouted as I shut the door in her face.

"Why do I even bother with her?" I groaned.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We found a nice gazebo outside and flicked to the scene I had missed. We rehearsed for about an hour and a half, I had learnt most the lines, only having to glance down once. I fidgeted with my hands, wanting to ask a really important question. I gulped down and decided now or never.

"Kai have you ever preformed a romantic scene?" my cheeks flamed and I looked away. There was no way I could look at him now. It was true I guess, I was starting to like him.

The silence bloomed and I became a little uncomfortable. I glanced over at him, he was wearing a smirk. I glared.

"Well?" patience wasn't my best suit when it was something important.

"Yes." He answered. Fantastic, just what I needed. I hadn't realised I had groaned allowed until he said something.

"You haven't I guess."

My whole face felt as if it were on fire, I started to stutter. He took a few steps closer to me, almost breaking my personal bubble.

"It's not that bad." He reassured me.

I gaped at him, not that bad? Was he serious? My face must have given my thoughts away because he chuckled at me.

"We can practice if that helps."

My eyes pretty much fell out of my head as my mouth dropped open. Did he just offer to kiss me? My face was bright red, I hadn't felt this humiliated in a long time. I should have kept my mouth shut. That's when my sense picked up on something, I reacted without thinking and tackled Kai just in time. The gazebo we had picked was on a hill, so we went tumbling down it. I had landed on top of him, shielding him from danger.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I felt my communicator buzzing.

"Yes, are you?" he asked, checking me all over as we got to our feet.

"YOUR PURE HEART IS MINE!" The monster screamed from behind, fire some kind of attack at Kai. It hit him, causing him to yell in pain.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to make my way toward him. He collapsed to the ground, eyes closed, suddenly a bright light came from his chest, his heart crystal.

Tears burned my eye as I glared at the monster with hate, I transformed into Sailor Mars.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" I yelled in rage. I charged, fist ready. I got in a few hits before it sent my flying with its own fist. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would but I didn't bother with the pain. I felt Mars running through my veins.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" I yelled as a bow and arrow made of fire appeared in my hands. I aimed toward the beast and released with the intention to kill. Target was hit and the monster cried out in pain, the other Sailors arrived in time.

"NOW SAILOR MOON!" I yelled, I rushed over to make sure that Kai's heart crystal was safely back where it belongs. I turned to watch the monster be incinerated with the heart spiral attack.

"KAI?" Came a familiar voice.

"Go, I need to be here or else it will look suspicious." I told the others, they nodded and left me. I changed back to my normal state and presumed to be unconscious.

"KAI! REI! Are you two ok?" I felt someone shake me to life, my eyes fluttered open to see it was Ray. I groaned to make it look real. I turned to see Tyson and his older brother yell for a medic, Kai was still out of it. I knew how that felt. He won't wake until tomorrow morning.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked. He helped me up, I smiled weakly, making it look like I was just a little bruised.

"I'm ok, maybe we should go with Kai?"

"He won't like people seeing him like this, probably be best if it were just Tyson. He may wake wanting to strangle someone." Ray laughed and I joined. I could actually picture that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I had gotten back to the room and fell to my knees sobbing. I had let my guard down when I knew the heartsnatchers were still out there, they were looking for pure hearts for who knows what. I felt someone sit beside and bring me close to them.

"It's ok Rei." I heard Amys voice.

"Oh Amy, how could I let that happen?" I sobbed harder into her. She hugged me closer to her, telling me everything will be ok. I had no idea how long we were there or how I managed to get into bed but I awoke the next morning feeling like I was hit by a truck. I trudged to the bathroom, showered and changed. I had finished getting changed and saw the bruise on my rib cage, the pain echoed through my body. I groaned and finished getting ready. I heard a knock at the door, I raced over for some reason and threw it open. My heart sank a little when I saw Hilary on the other side. I weakly smiled at her.

"You ok Rei? You look awful." She commented.

"Yeah I'm ok." I moved to let her in but she remained outside.

"How about we go and get some lunch?" she offered.

I wasn't in the mood and tried to refuse but she wasn't taking no for an answer. She had asked Hiro to take us away from Beystadium and into the small town not far. I smiled when we were dropped off.

"So you sure you're ok?" she asked. I sighed, she had asked me that in total of four times, now five.

"Yes, Hilary. Please stop asking me." I allowed my irritation seep through my toe this time. She nodded and then smiled.

"If it were the other way round…." I cut her off.

"I know, I know but yes I am fine, a bruise is all." I bit my lip, not sure how to approach asking about Kai.

We sat down in a small little café and ordered. Hilary started to talk about how Tyson had asked her out and how she had agreed.

We started to eat our meals, talking about boyfriends.

"Yeah there was a guy, his name was Joseph. Such a nice guy but he moved away a few years ago. We were like 13 at the time."

"So why did he move?"

"His family….I think. I never asked."

She nodded, the waiter came up to see if we wanted anything else. We paid him and got up, wanting to look around the town. We found an arcade and headed in, I sat down and watched Hilary playing a shooting game.

"You are scary good at this." I commented.

"I know." She smiled back at me.

"So Tyson and you have a date tonight?" I questioned, giving her a slight smile.

"Yeah, should be interesting." She winked at me.

"What was that for?"

"You had a date with Kai." My mouth dropped open, how did she….? MINA!  
"Mina needs to learn to keep her trap shut." I muttered.

"Soooo?" she dragged out the word.

"So what? We just had dinner and then went to rehearse for the play." I said honestly, my cheeks started to flame with what he had asked me the night before.

"You actually did that?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Did you practice the romantic scenes?" she asked, her voice going all lovey dovey on me. I shoved her away from me laughing.

"Not even."

We both laughed for a while, when we stopped I bit my lip and looked at her.

"How is he?"

"He's fine! I have been waiting all day for you to ask. I won't let him know you asked, he hates when people check up on him. Yet he is the worst when someone else gets hurt."

She put her hand into her bag and pulled out her phone.

"This thing is driving me crazy." She grumbled, she showed me the screen.

_10 messages Tyson.  
5 missed calls Tyson._

_10 messages Kai._

_2 missed calls Kai._

_7 messages Ray._

_2 missed calls Max._

_1 message Kenny._

"You seem popular." I said handing her phone back. The reason I hate technology. I didn't need a phone really, I had a communicator which the scout could contact me on.

"Yeah well I don't feel like reading them but I may open one of each."

"Good idea."

I sat into the car game and started to play, it relaxed me enough.

"Hey stranger, thought you would be with the girls. They had another…crisis." Came Dariens voice.

"Are you serious?" I shouted, causing people to look at us. He nodded his head to follow him, I did so, before turning to see Hilary. She was on the phone, looking like she was getting pretty annoyed.

"Are they ok? Who did the creeps go after this time?"

"There was some girl, not to sure who. She's fine and so are the girls. They are worried about you. Mina even has given up on being heartsnatched."

I almost fell over hearing this, Mina was obsessed with getting her heartsnatched.

"I'm fine Darien." I was really getting annoyed with being asked if I was ok.

"Rei, it wasn't your fault."

"It was though. I should have been paying attention."

"You're meant to live as well. You're not meant to be on guard all the time. Things happen. Don't let this get to you, I know you."

I smiled, he was right. He hugged me and walked off, I watched him. I jumped when Hilary poked me in the back.

"Should we head back?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Kai's looking for you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Hiro had come to pick us up, I had a nice day away with Hilary that I didn't really want to go back. As the car pulled up, I saw the girls and some of the guys.

"You ready?" Hilary whispered.

"No" I whispered back.

We got out and was bombarded with questions. I was dragged away by the scouts for some privacy.

"Who did they get? Are they ok?" I fired before they could say anything.

"She's fine and we don't know her. Her name is Liz."

I nodded and listened to how the battle. I was getting fed up with these creeps getting one over us, this time I was so going to make them pay.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The girls and I had made a game plan, we were going to patrol as sailors tonight. I headed back to the room, determination running through me, I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt. I walked into the room, leaving the door open and headed to my bag, grabbing m phone and putting it on charge, it turned on and suddenly started going off.

"It's good to see it works." I whirled around to see Kai standing there looking really pissed.

I just stared at him, his arms were folded. I had no idea what to say to him, I had failed badly. I was meant to protect him.

"Sorry, it was dead." I said after a while of silence. It was the worst silence I have ever been the cause of.

He closed the door behind, leaning against it. I groaned inwardly, I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. Lucky my shift was the later one. I flicked my eyes to the screen to check the time. It was just after six at night.

"You hungry?" I asked, hoping to distract him. He didn't answer.

"I take it you're not then."

I turned my back on him, trying to ignore him, it was hard since I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head, my poor head. The picture of his heart crystal coming out his chest appeared, I tried to shake it away. It wasn't working, I felt my eyes getting all teary, I didn't turn around.

"Are you ok?" his voice was a lot softer than before, I didn't turn, I couldn't.

"Fine." I gritted out through my teeth. There was a knock on the door, which I was grateful for.

"Rei?" Came Mina's voice. "You ready?"

"Coming, be down in a few." I shouted back, I got rid of the tears and turned back, giving my best serious face.

"I need to go." I walked up to the door and stopped, I looked up at him. I saw him trying to read through me but he wasn't going to be able to. My determination had come back full front, I was going to make sure no one else got hurt to these creepers. I reached for the door handle, I went to turn it but paused and looked back at Kai.

"Go then." He said.

I felt my body have an internal fight, then something won inside that made me do this. I got to my tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips and then quickly ran out, my face flamed but something felt better inside.

_**Hilary's POV:**_

I was sitting in a room with Ray, we had just talked to Amy who said they had something important to do tonight.

"What do you think it is?" I asked him.

He stopped cleaning Drigger and turned to me.

"I don't know, sorry Hilary."

"I hope they are ok." I said, I was starting to like all those girls, especially Rei. She was so nice, easy enough to hang out with. I smiled when I had read through all my messages, I turned to Ray as I stopped on one of Kai's messages.

"Kai likes Rei, doesn't he." I stated it, Ray sighed and looked at me again. I smiled brightly, excellent. This was the best news I had heard all day.

"He really likes her." Ray confirmed to me.

"I knew it." I said, we stayed in silence just smiling at each other. It was rare when Kai had any type of feelings but for a girl, the world had spun on some kind of angle.

The door opened and in came the devil we were just talking about, he seemed to out of it, like kind of happy. I looked at Ray who looked at me, we shrugged, getting kind of scared.

"What happened?" I asked after a few minutes.

"What?" Kai asked, clearly he was away with the fairies, well maybe not fairies. He probably scared them away. Those poor fairies.

"With Rei? Did you find her?" I asked, he was never this daft.

"Yes, I found her." Was all he said.

"And?"

"What?" he asked, finally snapping back in to it.

"Come on man, just spill, we won't say anything." Ray chimed in. I nodded eagerly, wanting to know what happened.

"She kissed me." He said a little confused.

"THAT'S GREAT!" I jumped up out the chair and threw my arms around him, he remained upright, being use to this by now.

"Why do you seem confused about it?" Ray asked.

"Something was up."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The three of us went to meet up with Tyson, Max, Tala and Brooklyn. I wasn't keen on being the only girl but I couldn't find the other girls anywhere. There was an earthquake kind of thing, I grabbed onto Tyson who latched onto me,

"Are you ok Hilary?" he asked, kissing my cheek. I nodded, looking around. Then that's when we saw some kind of fireball and two people flipping out the way.

"HA! You need to try better than that!" Sailor Mars commented. I was in total shock, the scouts were only a few feet away from where we were. I turned to see all the guys wearing shocked faces, even Tala and Kai did. I turned back, they clearly hadn't noticed us.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The monster thing screeched at Sailor Mars. She dodged the attack with ease. When she landed she stood and then as she pointed her finger, fire came out and hit the beast. It screamed in pain. I turned to see the other girl and it was Sailor Venus. She blew it a kiss, the monster screamed again. Then the other three sailors landed surrounding the beast. Sailor moon pulled out her septar and attacked the monster. The beast disintegrated and the girls remained smiling.

"OMG!" Max said for all of us. They all turned, their faces were that of shock.

"We need to go." Sailor Mercury said to us but I was sure she meant to the others who were staring at some of us. The girls nodded and then they raced off, they were so fast I could barely see where they went.

I turned back to the others after a few seconds more of staring at nothing.

"That was…." I was looking for a good word.

"Intense." Came Tyson, we all turned to him in shock.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

After the battle we had seen, I went in search for the girls, I opened the room door and found them all asleep, I smiled and headed back out.

"They all asleep?" I turned and nodded at Kai.

"I'm not tired just yet."

He nodded and started to walk past me, I watched after him.

"Are you coming, Hilary?"

I jogged up and just managed to keep pace with him. We went to the beydishes where Kai launched Dranzer. I watched as Dranzer went through the course Kai set up, he made it look so easy.

"Kai?"

"Hm?" he didn't turn to me but I knew he was listening to me.

"Do you like Rei?" I asked, I wanted to hear him admit it to me. We had been friends for a few years now. I saw Dranzer falter a little and smirked.

"What makes you ask that?" he responded, such a Kai response as well. When he didn't want to talk about something he would answer with a question.

"Well the fact is I see you stare at her when you think no one is looking. You get annoyed when the other guys makes her smile or laugh. You hate when she ditches you or doesn't respond. You follow…."

He cut me off.

"Ok I get it. Maybe a little." He answered after a few seconds. I smiled.

"You going to tell her?" I heard him sigh.

"I don't know Hilary."

"Well give it a go, I say. Practice on me." I suggested. He turned to e with a smirk.

"You would like that."

"Maybe." We both laughed. Drazner launched itself back to Kai's hand. Kai turned to me and then came and sat beside me. I saw him think about it for a few minutes, I started to act all girly

"So I don't know if you know this…" he stopped and shook his head. I laughed, I had never seen Kai do this before. Get all flustered. I was loving it.

"I want to get to know you better because I really like you." He looked at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Oh Kai, I like you to." I said putting on a voice, it sounded nothing like her but still. He smiled and turned back round to the dish. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She will be one lucky girl."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_**Rei's POV:**_

I had woken up the next morning really late, I read the note left me telling me the girls went to watch the guy's battle. I showered and quickly changed, racing out the room. As I drew closer to the stadium I heard something that caught my attention. I never listened to others gossiping but I heard Hilary's name. I joined the girls, ready to defend my friend against these trolls.

"Yeah I saw her and Kai last night." The girl with pink hair said. I had to admit I was a little jealous but I was so exhausted after that battle I crashed. I had pecked him before. I blushed remembering that, I got back to the conversation just in time.

"Yeah, they looked all cosy and then he said he wanted to get to know her better and he liked her. She then said she liked him back. They cuddled while starring at the stadium. It was so cute and romantic.

My heart completely sank, all this pain I had never felt there before like this. It hurt more than my heart being snatched. I fake smiled and walked away from the girls, I kind of started to walk, no idea where I was going.

"Rei where are you going?" Lita called.

I turned back to her plasting a fake smiled on, she frowned, knowing me better than that.

"What's wrong?" before I could say anything, some girls walked past whispering Kai likes Hilary and they were cuddling last night. Lita looked at me, I smiled.

"It's ok Lita. We just have a play to do together."

"Rei….." she stopped and then looked at me.

"Look I think I may catch a cab home now, tell the girls I will see you when you come back." I walked off and back to the room, I grabbed my bag and packed it as quickly as I could. I scribbled down a note to a few people. I turned, grabbing my stuff and walked toward the front of the stadium. I felt my phone vibrate. I didn't check it as it went off a few more times, I jumped into the taxi. I whipped out my phone reading the messages from the girls. Lita must have told them already. Then one that made my heart clench, I left it unread.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I got out the taxi, Chad was waiting and ready to help me.

"You're back early!" he cheery said. I smiled, I had missed him.

"I missed you and Grandpa. Hows things here?" I asked hoping to avoid the trip questions.

"Great, we started a Martial Arts School."

"What?!" my eyes popped open when I heard this.

"It's great. The old man is awesome!"

"Chad! You're not meant to go along with the crazy schemes. Good thing I'm back." I glared at him as I walked to find Grandpa. I finally found him in one of the spare rooms hiding from e, he had heard me come home.

"Rei my little butterfly, you are home early. How was the trip?"

"Oh no! We are not talking about that. I want to talk about the Martial Arts School you have started while I wasn't here to stop it." I folded my arms and waited for him to explain it to me.

He patted a spot on the bed next to him, I sat down and listened to what he had to say.

"Rei, I'm getting on and I don't want you to be alone running this place, I know Chad will stay here but I want someone else to be here to help look after you. You are still growing up and have a future before you and I want to make sure you have everything you heart desires."

I felt tears run down my face as I smiled at him.

"You know how to defuse my anger, old man." I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He pulled away and whipped my tears away and looked at me.

"Who hurt you, butterfly?"

I should have known he would have known. I sighed and started to tell him all about it.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Late that night I got a phone call, I answered to Lita's call.

"Hi." I sang cheerfully.

"You got home all safe?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chad was even waiting for me."

"Haha Chad, I bet he missed you telling him what to do."

"I bet he did." I laughed and responded.

"How's things?" I knew what she meant but ignored it.

"Grandpa started a Martial Arts School. This should be interesting."

"The old man did, really?"

"Yeah, I almost blew a gasket. I'm worried though, he shouldn't be doing it."

"I agree."

We stayed silent for a few minutes, I notice the quiet.

"Where are the others?"

"Well Amy is helping Max, Ray, Tyson and Hilary with their homework. Serena and Darien are with Kenny somewhere. Mina is with Tala because she lost a bet and now has to have a date with him, I think she secretly lost on purpose though. Hmmmm who else, Michael and his team are having dinner and Kai just rocked up to help Amy with the others, he looks kinds sad in way." She whispered the last part.

"No problems then?"

"Not yet, which is good though. Anyway I better go, Amy just waved to me to tell you she misses you.

"I miss her too."

"…SHE MISSES ME MORE THEN YOU AMY. OH AND GRAMPS HAS STARTED A MA SCHOOL….WHAT?!"

The line got disconnected.

_**Lita's POV:**_

The phone dropped out, I cursed and looked at the others and smiled.

'She got home safe, Chad was waiting hands and knees for her. Plus the MA School, she is furious about it."

I informed everyone. They nodded, Hilary looked at me.

"That's good then." She said.

"Yep." I replied coldly, I wasn't sure what was going on, Hilary claimed it for rumours, Kai had too. I wasn't buying. I wanted to punch both of them in the face, that's what they deserved.

"Lita, how about we talk about Biology?" Amy suggested. I sat down, leaning my chair back, placing my hands at the back of my head. I had a good height on Kai so I wasn't too worried about him, plus I had my strength.

"Nah, I wanna talk about Hilary and Kai." I said, stirring the pot on purpose. Ay glared at me, I just shrugged. Tyson's mouth fell open, he looked so hurt, he ran out the room almost in tears. Another heart hurt by two lowlives. Ray and Max decided to leave the room as did Amy. I was left with my favourite two. I looked at both of them. Hilary looked hurt and angry.

"I DON'T LIKE KAI IN THAT WAY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" She yelled at me. I shrugged and clicked through my phone, bringing up a picture.

"Enough times to make this picture go away." I showed her, her eyes popped and mouth dropped into an O shape.

"What? How? This can't be." She stammered.

"Oh I'm sorry, is that not you? Some other girl must look so much like you then." I said sarcastically. Hilary threw my phone back to me, running out after Tyson. I watched the door close and turned back to Kai. His head was down on the paper. We stayed silent, I waited, I could do it all day.

"Does she know?" he asked, it was quiet I almost missed it, almost.

"The picture probably, my bet it Emily forwarded to her. The little story, yes, she told me." I had lied, I overheard when I had been standing with. I saw her heartbreak right in front of me, there was nothing I could do about it. I saw him flinch with every word I had said to him. I waited again, he would say something else. It took longer this time.

"Is that why she left?" he asked, his voice sounded shaky. I eyed him, waiting for him to look at me. His eyes drifted to mine. They were like steal, like he was angry not just at people but with himself.

"I don't know." I lied, I got to my feet and started to head out the room.

"You're lying." I heard.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?" I said in a cold tone. I opened the door and paused and turned back to him.

"Stay away from her. She too good for you." I left him with that and walked away, I headed towards the main stadium. I found a group of girls, walking over I eavesdropped onto their conversation.

"Yeah I saw them together." Rolling my eyes I waited for the girls to go their separate ways before I cornered the one I wanted.

"Hey, did you say you saw Kai and Hilary?"

"Yeah. They were so smitten."

I picked the girl up and slammed her against the wall.

"Next time you spread lies like that, think of my fist in your face over and over again. Get your facts straight." I dropped her and punched her in the gut, she fell over in pain. I smiled as I walked away, only to walk into Tala and Mina who had seen what I had done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**Mina's POV:**_

Tala and I had finished our date, I had such a good time with him, he made me so happy. We had agreed to keep it quiet not wanting to answer questions. He took my hand, not many people were round and they were too scared to gossip about Tala. I couldn't blame them though, he scared me at times too. I know he would never hurt me. I sighed, thinking about all the rumours that had gone around and how Lita had told us Rei had left to go home. She said that Rei was feeling sick and needed to get home, I knew the real reason.

"You still thinking about your friend?" Tala asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, tonight was wonderful. I enjoyed it." I smiled at him, he smiled back at me.

"I'm glad. Anything I can do?"

"Tell me what you think about the Kai and Hilary rumours."

I watched him, he nodded and thought for a minute.

"Well I know Kai very well, he doesn't have any feelings for Hilary in the way people are saying. In fact, I know he likes your friend, the creep went all stalker like and got Hilary to spy."

I laughed at this, I couldn't actually picture the bluenette being stalker like. He was so serious and male really.

"It's true, I remember how he told me about doing the play with some babe."

I gave him a look, only Tala used that word.

"Ok, he said that she was pretty, funny and smart. Going on and on about helping her."

I nodded, listening and smiling, it sounded like Kai liked Rei to me. Come to think about it, he was always talking to her and smiling with her.

We heard something and turned down some hallway where Lita had punched some girl in the stomach. My mouth dropped open, I turned to Tala to make sure I wasn't going crazy. He was smirking, typical Tala there.

"Nice, what she do now?" He gestured with his chin.

"Spreading lies again. I just wanted to make sure she stopped is all." She shrugged.

"Good work, saves me finding someone to do it."

Lita grinned, I was shocked.

"No! You can't go punching people!" I said pointing to the girl who had ran down the hall.

"Why not? She was lying. Besides if you don't say anything, I won't tell the others how you're holding hands."

My face went bright red, I wanted to pull my hand away but Tala gripped it tighter to be annoying. I could see him grinning at me.

Lita waved as she headed back towards the room, leaving me gaping like a fish.

"Did she just blackmail me?"

"That she did, baby."

"Rude!" I huffed.

I felt him pull me closer and kissing my temple. I leaned into him, I had to call Rei tomorrow, and she would be asleep by now or phone off knowing her.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Rei's POV:**_

It was late by the tie I finally went to bed, I snuggled in and let sleep take me. I shut my eyes and felt like I was being pulled into a vision.

_It was dark, I looked around and no one was there, I heard a voice deep and unwavering, I turned. I was blinded by some stars, they were bright, I covered my eyes and saw my friends to the left side of me. I watched as they screamed for me to come closer. I turned back and looking down I saw my arm crumble away._

I woke with a start feeling my face and body to make sure I was still here. I saw the sun through my blinds, sweat dripped off me. I shuddered remembering how I had died. My body shook like a leaf, I remained in bed, not wanting to leave. I was going to die, who knew how long I had left. I grabbed my journal and wrote down everything I could remember about the vision/ dream. I hoped it was nightmare after everything I had been through.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The next few days passed by slowly, I had been waiting for someone to come back so I could talk to them. I had talked to them during the time they were away. Tyson's team had won the championships. It was going to be the first day of school and I had gotten up early, wanting to meet up with Trista. I needed to talk to her and she had gone to the camp, making sure everyone was safe. I waited until it hit 7.30am. I ran out the door and headed to the school, waiting for Trista, I knew she would be here soon enough.

"Hey Rei, how are you today?" I turned to the voice that called to me. It was Mrs Palmer.

"I am good thank you. How are you? How was the camp?"

She replied and told me all about the camp, I saw other students starting to arrive, and it wouldn't be long until someone I didn't feel like talking to showed up. I looked at my watch, it was ten to eight. I heard some voices I knew them instantly. I turned the other way and smiled when I saw Trista.

"Trista!" I waved and ran up to her.

"Hello Rei, is everything ok?" she asked me. She gave me a knowing look, she already knew why I had run up to her.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, we have the whole day today, both 11 and 12s will be joining up since some of the teachers got sick away at camp."

I laughed, feeling grateful for not catching that. We started to walk and talk.

"Amara won't be here today, she caught something. Michelle will be here for half the day, so you can sit with us."

"Ok, that sounds great to me."

We got stuck into a conversation, one of the guys from her year who I knew since he visited the temple about.

"Dean, how are you?"

"Good man. You?"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Amy's POV:**_

I had arrived with Hilary, Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max. we had gotten early since some of us wanted to be here. Most of us wanted to talk with Rei. I spotted her and pointed her out, I was about to call out when she called for Trista. I frowned, it wasn't like her. I shrugged and then turned to face Ray and Kai who were talking about some of the other beybladers. I joined in, we would eventually talk to her sometime soon anyway. We headed to the gym, we had an assembly that was going to start in fifteen minutes anyway. I sat in front of both Kai and Rei. Serena and Mina came in next, Tala, Bryan, Kenny and Brooklyn. They came and joined us, Mina and Tala sat beside each other, talking about some movie. Lita and Michael came in. I waited for Rei to come in, she did.

"REI!" Serena yelled. She looked at us.

Then she looked around and spotted someone towards the front, I saw who it was. Trista and Michelle. She sat beside them and started talking to them. Dean sat on the other side of Rei, putting his arm around her.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Rei's POV:**_

I had made it to the gym after Dean and thrown sugar at me, causing it to fall down my shirt and into my bra. I complained that he was a perve and then went to clean it off.

I got in and looked around.

"REI!" Came Serena's friendly voice. I looked up at her and saw who she was sitting with. I opted not to sit with them and looked until I found Trista when she waved at me. Michelle was beside her.

"Hi Rei."

"Hi Michelle. How are you?"

"Good and you? How is everything?"

"Good….normal." I shrugged. She smiled, I turned in time to see Dean sit beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear.

"I am going to be calling you Sugar Tits now."

"What?!" I exclaimed, standing and causing people to look at me. I blushed when I saw people starring. My eyes hit crimson ones who were glaring at Dean. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled down onto his lap.

"There there little one. Sugar Tits is a nice name." he tried to reassure me.

"Dean, if you think that, you will forever remain single." Michelle informed him. I giggled and whispered a thank you to her. We took our seats at the assembly was called.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We were finally let go and headed to our first class, we had one class before we joined back up with the others. I walked with Michelle since she was going my way.

"How was everything here?"

"Nothing exciting, I heard you had some though."

I turned and looked at her, she smiled I turned and stopped in time.

"Why hello Kai, how are you today?" Michelle greeted. I grunted something along the lines of a hi, wishing someone would walk past and save me.

"I'm good thanks and yourself?" he sounded so polite, I almost rolled my eyes.

"I am well, was there something you wanted?" she asked, looking between the two of us. Her eyes narrowed, trying to sus something out.

"Not overly, how are you Rei?"

I missed the question since I had been looking around. Michelle nudged me.

"What sorry?" I turned back and forced my smile.

"How are you?"

"Great and you?"

"Good thanks." I nodded, not really listening. I started looking around again. I felt Michelle nudge me again.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for Dean."

"Why?" she frowned.

Sighing I looked between Kai and her.

"He wants to make sure the nickname sticks."

"Ah, I see. I will warn you if he comes." Michelle knew how Dean was.

"I better go, I have Mr Pine, not the best to be late for him."

"Yeah that is a good point. We better go Kai, we have Phillips."

"Yes, we could end up cleaning the windows."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Michelle's POV:**_

We had left Rei to go into her classroom unharmed by Dean. We walked toward the classroom.

"That wasn't awkward." I remarked. He just sighed. I looked at him, he did to have something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We walked into the classroom and to our chairs at the back.

"Just problems."

"Any I can help with?" I offered.

"I guess you could." I shoved him lightly, he smiled.

"Maybe I won't now." I teased.

"Well the competition was going well and then some stupid girl started a rumour."

"Ah the good old rumour mill, let me guess now. You were the topic and it has something to do with why Rei doesn't want to talk to you."

"That sums it up."

"Well Mister Hiwitari, you have no need to worry. I will help you out, since I call you a friend after all."

"Thanks Michelle." I smiled at him. The class started and I got lost in my thoughts. Wondering what had happened. The class finished sooner than I thought it would, I walked out with Kai.

"So fill in the blanks." I said when we took a seat on a free bench.

"Hilary and I were talking and some girl eavesdropping got the wrong impression."

I nodded, now it started to make sense.

"Well that is always a good way to get the rumour mill going. Kai you must know that. What did she over hear?" I asked.

"That I wanted to get to know her better because I liked her."

My eyes popped, now it made complete sense to me. I didn't need much more to guess what had happened.

The girl whoever the little rat was, walking in on Kai talking to Hilary about his feelings for Rei but assumed they were for Hilary. The poor guy couldn't catch a break. The worst kind of mess to sort out. I had figured out boy genius had started crushing on the beauty when he spent more time with her. Why not though? They were good for each other.

I didn't know Rei too well but I gathered she liked his company just as much.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"She won't talk to me. I have tried calling her and messaging her but nothing. I tried today but she ran off and just before…"

"Yeah I get it. It won't be easy to talk to her though. Her and Trista wanted to talk about something. Maybe leave it for tomorrow as hard as that may be."

He nodded, I knew he didn't like the sound of that but it was for the best


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_**Rei's POV:**_

The next few days, I was spending so much time with Trista, turns out she had the same vision, we kept it secret from all the other girls, I was getting really worried about it. I was going to be having my first drama lesson today, which meant I had to face Kai. He had kept calling and messaging me, I had no time to respond. I was going to talk to him, I missed him in a way but with gramps and his crazy scheme plus my vision and trying to figure it out, I never got round to it. I looked in my mirror before I left to school. Telling myself to talk to Kai. I got to school and headed for my first class, I found Ray and yelled out and waved to him.

"HI RAY!"

He smiled and waved back to me.

"Long time no see." He commented.

"Yeah sorry, I have been crazy." I apologized. Ray had tried calling me and yeah I just had no time.

"That's ok, how's things?"

"Busy. Congratulations on being the world champs!" I nudged him, he smiled.

"Thanks. It was tough. Kai had the worst battle ending up in the infirmary at the end of the battle."

"That's not good." I frowned.

"Yeah but clearly he is ok."

I smiled and laughed.

"I guess so. How was your battle?" I asked hoping to change the subject of Kai. I was starting to feel real bad.

"Yeah it was good, tough but good. My guy wasn't the best in the team but he was still good though. Very strong but that's means slow."

I nodded listening in, we walked into class, and he pulled the chair out for me. I thanked him and sat down.

Hilary cam in next, I decided to be a fried and waved at her.

"Hey Hilary!" I smiled.

"Hey Rei, How are you?"

"Busy and yourself?"

"Could be worse I guess." I nodded, understanding what that was like. We were all called to attention, Hilary sat in front of Ray and I. the class seemed to drag, Ray and I just ended up talking about the most random thing.

The classed ended and sighed, I had Art then English and my last lesson Drama. I made my way to Art, finding Serena, she hugged me, sobbing about how long it had been.

"Serena, it had only been a few hours." I groaned.

"Rei I haven't talked to you in ages." She whined. I know she hadn't she use to come over ever second day, while I did my chores she would talk to me. I had been busy making sure Gramps wouldn't hurt himself. We walked in, I saw that Tyson and Hilary were sitting together, I smiled, I was happy the sorted things out. I sat down with Molly and Serena, we were talking about how the camp went.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

English had been the best, Max and I had written more to our stories. Max would get published over mine any day. His was that good, I couldn't stop thinking about it on my way to Drama. I didn't notice when someone was in step with me.

"Mind if I walk with you?" came the deep voice I had missed.

"Not at all." I sighed, how was he going to end his story, it was bugging me. I had asked him to hurry up with it, he said he just had finishing touches to make and I could read it tomorrow.

"What are you thinking about?" I was suddenly asked.

"How Max plans to end his story. Have you read it?" I asked, turning to him.

"Not yet, he won't let me."

"Why not?" I asked, curious. I thought they were friends. Then again I never let Amy read my work, so I guess I understand Max's feelings.

"Never mind, you really are missing out."

"Gee, thanks." Came his sarcastic response.

We walked into Drama, Tyson was already messing about. I heard Kai groan.

"Seriously, Tyson, grow up."

"Come on Sour Puss, lighten up!" Tyson laughed. I stifled my laugh at the nickname. Kai's eyes twitched with it. We took to our seats, I grabbed out the script. I got to my feet and got to where the teacher was pointing. Kai finally joined and we started to rehearse.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We finished really late, Tyson pushed past us all to make a break for it. Kai caught me before I could fall.

"So much like Serena." I muttered.

We started to walk in quiet out, the image of my death popped into my head. I was no closer to figuring that one out. I sighed deeply, this was takings its toll.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked.

"Just busy and stressing out. Gramps has a crazy scheme."

"The Martial Arts School. Lita was saying something about that."

"Yeah, he could really hurt himself but he is worried about me."

"I see." The silence came, I was falling back into old patterns. It was easy to talk to Kai, he seemed to understand everything and be there. I smiled as we walked in silence.

"How was the rest of the competition?" I asked.

"I guessed you would have heard by now. It was tough and it just seemed to never end. Exhaustion finally caught up with me."

"So the hospital finally made you slow down then?"

"Seems like it. Though we just have fun matches now and hone our skills."

"It never ends."

By the time I realised where we were, we had reached the temple, it had actually been nice to talk. Plus y death looming, I figured it was time to make the most of it.

"Would you like to have a look around?" I offered.

He paused and looked at me.

"Come on." I took his hand and pulled him up the many stairs, I noticed he wasn't puffed by them. Must be fit, considering even my friends aren't use to them. I showed him around, Gramps was having one of his classes. We both peaked in, I glared at the little old man at the front.

"He could put a hip out." I muttered.

"He seems to be doing good." Kai commented.

"Don't encourage him." I turned my glare on Kai. We walked off before I could really get mad. I headed into the kitchen and pulled out some of the leftover carrot cake Lita had made me.

"Rei, can we talk?" I looked up at him, before I had my first bite of the cake.

"I thought we were doing that already." I commented. I was expecting him to crack a smile or something but he didn't. I knew something was up, my guess would be about the rumour.

"Well we are but about what happened at the competition?"

I nodded, taking a seat next to him. We sat at the bench, I was the only one eating.

"That was just a rumour about Hilary and I. Hilary is nothing more than a friend. She can irritate me more than Tyson can. I don't have any feelings for her in that way at all. The picture was just taken at the wrong time."

I nodded and listened, it still hurt but he wasn't my boyfriend. He was just a friend that I happened to like more than a friend. Michelle had cornered me at lunch time to talk. I agreed since Trista and I hit a bump with the premonitions. She told me a story about how her and Amara first started, there was a nasty rumours about her liking some guy because they were caught talking and the person came in at the wrong time. Then she went on to explain how things are always misleading and to not believe in rumours.

I knew what she was getting at and decided that she was right, I had had a rumour started about me and I had hated it. I shouldn't have acted the way I did but in a way, I was glad that I left early. If I had stayed, I was sure to blab about the dream, causing everyone to worry about me.

"Yeah, rumours can be nasty. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jump to conclusions."

"You had every right to though."

"Not really, let's just forget about it. We do have a play to get ready for."

"I believe we do, Juliet."

I gave him a pointed look. I cleared away the dishes and we walked to my room. I changed in the bathroom and when I came back I saw him reading through my story for English.

"Hey!" I said blushing, I went to take it off him but he moved it and smiled.

"I'm not done, just one more page." He kept it out of reach and kept on reading it, I kept trying to jump up and grab it from him. He looked down at me and grinned.

"This is a very interesting story, what inspired it."

"Some Sour Puss." I joked. I saw him glare slightly at me, I just smiled.

"Ha ha, funny." He said through gritted teeth.

"I believe I have been told that before."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

We had met up with the other after we practiced some more of the play, we got to the marriage scene, I was having trouble with my lines though. I grumbled about how hard they were the entire way to the Dojo. We walked in through the front and into something I thought I would never see. Mina and Tala were making out, my mouth dropped open. I felt like I was being nudged. Kai gestured to follow him, I did just that, walking to where they others were outside.

Tyson was laughing like a maniac and Ray was telling him to shut up. Max and Kenny were trying to cover their laughter. Hilary was smiling along with Serena and Amy.

"I mean it Tyson!" Ray threatened.

"What happened now?" Kai asked, moving toward Ray, everyone turned to him, then caught sight of me. I gave a small wave and they returned it.

I walked over to the girls, asking what had happened.

"Ray tripped over and face planted it." Hilary explained, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Poor Ray, I hope he is ok." Amy said. I looked over at him that was always humiliating.

"Worst thing is Tyson got it on camera, just messing about, he is threatening to put it over the internet." Hilary informed me. Double ouch in my books. Mina finally came out, I gave her a smirk, she went bright red.

"I think Mina's new favourite colour is Red." I laughed and she nudged me.

"Shut up, Rei!" she got so flustered causing the others to get all confused, then Lita gave a knowing smile. She knew too. We both lost it laughing.

"What?" Serena huffed, getting angry about being left out.

"Fine! I'm dating Tala!" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. We looked between the two, he just shrugged. Mina glared at him.

"You were the one worried after all."

"But…..what…but…you didn't say anything either." She accused.

"Because you didn't want to. I was simply following orders." He shrugged again, I smiled. It was so sweet, I didn't know Tala too well but the more I thought about it, like really thought. The more I see that he actually really cares about her. He had punched some guys out for different reasons, most were for looking at her in a dirty way.

Some of us went inside and put a movie on, others stayed outside blading. I went inside, knowing how badly I sucked at it. Mina and Tala were cuddled up on the couch. Amy and I sat beside each other with Max joining us. We stuck on an action film, Tala being the only one wanting horror. I was surprised that Serena had stayed outside, Hilary and her were learning from Tyson. Kenny stayed with them. Kai and Ray were having their own battle. I couldn't think of anything better than spending time with friends.


End file.
